It's Not Over
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Five years since new moon and three months after the supernatual season 5 finale. Sam's back and he goes to the one person who he can trust. What happens when Dean finds out Sam's back and he himself is reuntied with a certain girl better summary inside. On hiatus
1. Hello Again

Summary

Bella Swan was never normal; her dad was a former hunter who quit after his wife (bella's real mom) died. After Edward and Jake abandoned Bella she convinced her dad to move down south and open a bar like Ellen had. It's been five years since she left Forks and she's never looked back. Charlie and John were good friends so she knew the Winchesters; she even attended Stanford for a little bit with Sam. Now it's been three months since Sammy jumped into the cage; Bella and the Winchesters worlds are about to collide, but what truths will be revealed and can they handle their pasts coming back to haunt them?

Hello Again

**Bella's Point of View**

Closing time has got to be the best time of the night; I don't have to deal with anymore mine is bigger than yours contests, break up any fights, and I can just mellow out. The door swings open;

"We're closed." I yelled not looking at who came in. I waited, but I didn't hear the door open back up again, "Look I'm sorry but the bar is closed and I'm not in a good mood so I suggest you walk out before I throw you out." I say and turn; I froze.

There standing in front of me is a six foot something shaggy haired boyish guy with blue smoky eyes that had some hazel in them. He smiles and says, "What can't an old friend stop in and have a few with you?" I don't say anything and his face falls, "B look I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a demon or shape shifter or anything like that."

I run to him and jump into his arms, "I know that Sammy because if you were you wouldn't had been able to get pass that trap." I said pointing up to the ceiling where I had laid a devils trap. "How in the hell did you get out?"

He puts me down and hugs me, "The big man upstairs."

"Lock the doors Sam." I say and walk over to the bar, "What will it be Whiskey, Tequila, Crown, Vodka, or Beer?"

"How about Beer." He replies locking the doors. "Nice place."

"Yea it's home; how long has it been since we last saw each other?" I asked.

"About two years because it was right after Dean got out of hell." He replied.

"Yeah nice place to visit; not a great place to live." I said and laughed, "Guess you are in the club with Dean and me now."

"Yeah I guess I am." He says and sits down at a table.

I grabbed a bucket of ice, some beers and went to sit with him. We just sat there in silence for a while until finally I said, "How long you been out?"

"I didn't stay as long as you and Dean; the big man brought me out later that day." He replied.

"He doesn't does he." I said.

"Bella Dean's got a life with that girl and her son; I'm not going to ruin it." Sam said.

I decided not to press the issue for now, "So what have you been doing?"

"Hunting mostly." He replied.

"Look Sam I know you and I know you're not here for a social call so spill; what do you need?" I said finishing my beer.

"My car something's wrong." He said sheepishly.

I laughed, "Well let's take it back to my house; that's where my tools are." I said.

Sam helped me finish cleaning up and we headed to my rental house.

I opened the garage and had Sam pull in, "What's under the tarp?" he asked.

"Something." I replied mischievously as I popped his hood.

"This is a nice place." Sam said looking around, "What does your dad think of this?"

I froze, "Dad died about six months ago." I finally said.

"Sorry B." Sam said quietly, "How?"

"On a hunt for a werewolf; I had told him to wait for me, but he didn't listen. I gave him a hunters funeral; it's what he would of wanted."

"When did he start hunting again?" Sam asked surprised.

"About the time Lucifer got free; we had some demons come into the bar and his exact words were 'I've had enough of this lying low shit; they want a fight now they got one.'" I said imitating my dad's gruff voice.

Sam laughed, "Yeah your dad could only take so much; I remember when we came to help you move from Forks. Dad, Dean, and I had a time keeping him from going to the reservation to kick Jake's ass."

"Actually I think it was you and me trying to keep him, John and Dean from going down there." I replied.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "I forgot about that night after they started drinking. We had to unhook the house phone, hide the keys, and stay up so they didn't sneak out."

We talked about the old memories we had and in the end we were laughing so hard we were crying.

Finally Sam and I were quiet and he looked at me, "B, I need a favor other than the car."

I looked at him, "This is going to get me into trouble isn't it?" I asked.

"You owe me." Sam said.

"I knew one day you would come to ask me for something and I was going to live to regret it." I groaned.

Sam told me what he wanted, "Hell no Sam! This is going to drag me in the middle." I told him once he was finished. "You are insane to think I'm going to do this."

"Bella you are the only one who can help in this case; please." Sam pleaded.

I looked into those puppy dog eyes of his and knew I was defeated, "Fine, but I hope you know when he come looking for me I am pinning all of this on you." I said.

"Thank you; how long will it take to get the car fixed?" he asked and I punched him in the arm, "Ow."

**Outside Point of View**

Bobby had summoned Crowley because a deal was a deal.

"You said when we put the devil back in you would give me my soul back so give it to me." Bobby said.

"You need to read contract more carefully; it said I would do my best to give you your soul back, but it's not going to happen. Sorry." Crowley replied.

They go back and forth until finally Crowley is standing in the middle of the room and bobby switches off the lights to show a devils trap painted in glow in the dark paint.

Bobby thought he had the upper hand, but then Crowley summoned the hellhound.

"Want to rethink your decision to leave me in this trap?" Crowley asks.

"Now, now gentlemen let's play nice." A girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes says leaning against the doorframe.

"B, darling; what are you doing here?" Crowley asks.

"Coming to collect what you owe me." The girl says.

"Are you a demon?" Bobby asks.

"No I'm not although I have been called a bitch from hell on quite a few occasions by demons." The girl replies.

"What do you want?" Crowley asks.

"Give him his soul back." The girl replies pointing to Bobby. "Look either do it or you're dead."

"Fine, but after this we are even." Crowley says.

The girl releases Crowley and gives Bobby his soul back and starts to leave, but stops, "Oh B, tell Sammy I said hi."

B swears under her breath.

"Sam?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah look I was sent here to make sure you got your soul back and to tell you two things; 1. Don't look for Sam and 2. Don't tell Dean anything. I gotta go." The girl leaves and Bobby stands there confused as ever.

**Dean's Point of View**

Three months since Sam jumped in; he had wanted me to go live with Lisa and Ben and live an apple pie life. Little did he know the Lisa and Ben I went home to and spent two and half months with were actually shape shifters; the real Lisa and Ben had moved and she had remarried. I had killed the shape shifters and now I was on my way to see Bobby. The one thing I regretted though was while I was playing dad I had sold my impala; my baby.

I finally reached Bobby's and knocked on the door which he opened and had a gun pointed at my head.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wondering if I should come back." I replied.

"Nah come on in; it's just been very interesting." Bobby replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He told me about Crowley and about the girl, but didn't go into detail and I knew he was hiding something. I let it go and told him about my last few months.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said. "Damn it I can't keep something like this from you. Look the girl she told me two things; one was not to look for Sam and the other one was not to tell you."

I froze and then said, "Sam's alive and out."

"According to this girl and Crowley yeah." Bobby said.

"What did this girl look like or what was her name?" I asked.

"Well she was a pretty little thing, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and Crowley called her B." Bobby said.

"Are you sure Crowley called her B?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bobby said. I started to head for the door and Bobby stopped me, "If you're going I'm going." He said.

We grabbed his bags and headed out. There was only one person Sam and I both knew that fit the description Bobby gave and I knew Sam would go to her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I got back to my house and Sam was sitting on the couch, "How did it go?" he asked as I hung up my jacket.

"Wonderfully; message delivered, soul restored." I replied. "I even picked up your part."

We walked to the garage and I started to put on the new part.

"Thanks Bella." Sam said.

"You know Sam I really don't think you should be doing this; he deserves to know you're alive." I replied.

"Bella he has a life." Sam said.

"And that can't include you?" I questioned.

"No, I won't drag him into the hunting world again Bella." Sam said.

"Fine, but if he comes looking for me remember what I said." I said finishing putting the part in.

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to keep my secret for as long as you can, but if he finds out you're going to say it was all my fault." Sam said.

"Yep." I replied and shut the hood of his car. "You're ready to go. You know if you ever need a place to crash you can always stay here."

"Thanks Bella; I'll see you in a few days then." Sam said.

I hugged Sammy bye and went upstairs to take a nap before I had to go to the bar.

**A/N: So I hope you guys like this; my other supernatural/twilight fanifiction Blood or Family is on hiatus right now due to writer's block, but as soon as I know where to go from the last chapter I will write again. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Hello Again Part Two

Hello Again Part Two

**Dean's Point of View**

It took us two days, but we reached The Haven bar in Texas and walked in. There was a pretty little waitress who sashayed over to us;

"Hi can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Charlie." I said.

"Sorry I don't know anyone by that name." the girl said batting her eyelashes.

"Jen I need you to go help Gary out back." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around the waitress and there stood Bella. "Jen I said to go help Gary." She repeated.

"Fine." The girl mumbled and shot me one last sexy smile and walked off.

"What are you doing here Dean?" she asked walking over to us.

I got a better look at her now; she still had the gorgeous blonde wavy hair that was parted on the side, but was up in a clip with some of her bangs hanging. Her icy blue eyes still shone like a thousand diamonds and her body was still tight and defined.

"You know why I'm here." I said trying not to get lost in her eyes like I did so many times before. "Why did you help Bobby?"

"I owed someone a favor Dean." She replied and started stocking the beer into ice tubs.

"Would that someone be Sam?" I asked.

She froze for one second, but then replied coolly, "Who that someone is, is none of your business."

"I'll wait outside." Bobby said and left.

"Bella cut the shit." I said walking over to her and turning her to face me.

She grabbed my arm twisted it behind my back and pushed me so my face was pressed against the bar, "Dean you of all people know I don't like to be manhandled." She said, but then bent down so that she was right next to my ear, "That is unless we are on our way to the bedroom." She released me.

I straightened out my jacket, "Where is he Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know Dean." She replied.

"Bella…" I started.

She cut me off, "Look Dean seriously I don't know; he came in here after hours one night, asked me to go help your friend Bobby, and to deliver the message."

"Bella do you know when he got out?" I asked quietly.

"Don't put me in the middle of this Dean." She said.

"You're already in the middle of it Bella; now please I'm begging you." I said grabbing her hand.

"He got out shortly after he went in." she said. "Dean he wants you to have a normal life with Lisa and Ben. I don't approve of what he is doing," she said and put her hand on my cheek, "But Dean in our lives we rarely get a chance for true happiness and the way he talked you have that; so please just go back to Lisa and Ben."

I sighed, "I wish I had gotten that." I said and looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and I told her the story. She pulled me to her and hugged me, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "Just wasn't in the cards for me; hey where's your dad?" I asked. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"He's gone Dean." She said and I didn't push the subject further. "Look I want to help I do, but I don't know where he is. My advice is to look for something that might be going on close to around here because he said he would be back soon."

"Thanks B."I said.

"Welcome Dean, now get on out of here before I throw you out." She said and I left.

"So where are we going?" Bobby asked.

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched as Dean left and I couldn't help, but want to take him right then and there. Dean had a hold on me that no one else had. He and I had come to an agreement a long time ago; we could have our fun, but never let it hurt our friendship. I cared about Dean, I really did, but after Edward and Jake I have been broken beyond repair. I'm content with flings because I know I can't get hurt.

The phone rang at that point, "Haven." I answered.

"Hey B, its Sam." He said.

"Man you have some timing; Dean and Bobby were just in here." I replied.

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I retorted and then told him about what had happened to Dean.

"Shape shifters?" he questioned.

"Apparently so." I replied.

"Are they looking for me?" he asked.

"No they just wanted to stop in and have a drink; of course they are looking for you. I told you this wouldn't work." I said.

"Okay Miss Queen of right." He said laughing, "Look I'm heading back now; we need to talk."

"If you want me to lie to you again Sam forget it." I said.

"Nothing like that, but I need a place for a few days; cops." He said.

"Fine; do you want me to call Dean?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he retorted arrogantly.

"I think that you need to watch your tone with me." I snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "See you tonight." He said and hung up.

I sighed and started to set up the bar for the night.

Three hours later it was ten o' clock and the bar was in full swing. I had already thrown out six people, settled three couple disputes, and then Sam walked in. All the hunters looked at him and reached for their weapons, but I was quicker.

I pulled out my shotgun and pointed it at them, "Listen up, Sam is my friend and if anyone tries anything you will answer to me. Now you got a problem get the hell out, but for the record it's because of him that we are all still here so if anything you ought to buy him a drink….minus any poison."

Some of them left, but most stayed.

"Thanks." Sam said coming to sit at the bar.

"What will it be?" I asked.

Before he could answer Travis a regular, who was a hunter and liked to get under my skin spoke, "Yeah Sam what will it be; whiskey, beer, or the next apocalypse?"

Hi hunter buddies snickered, "Cut it out Travis; you got a problem leave." I said.

"Shut it B." he said.

I jumped over the bar and marched over to them, "Listen up 1. I said cut it out and 2. No one calls me B except my friends and you aren't one of them; now do you have a problem with who I let into my bar?" I asked.

"Damn right I do and so do my friends." He replied.

"Well if you got a problem with the way I run my bar and who I let in than get the hell out." I growled.

"We aren't leaving until our shots we ordered are taken." He said.

Just then Jen came over with their shots, "Fine." I replied and took their shots, "There they are taken. Now get out."

"You want to go?" he asked.

"B you need some help?" Sam asked.

I took the clip out of my hair and threw it at Sam, "No just hold that."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Travis' fist heading for my face, but ducked at the last minute. He stumbled and when he turned my fist connected with his jaw. One of his buddies grabbed me from behind and I threw my head back hitting his and then threw him over my shoulder. The other buddy grabbed my shoulder, but I got loose and did a round house kick that landed in his gut. Travis headed straight for me and I punched him right in his throat which caused him to fall to his knees.

He was holding his throat and I stood over him, "Now get the hell out and don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split ya."

They quickly left and I jumped back over the bar and Sam handed me my clip, "I don't know if I should ask you this now." He said as I put my hair up.

"Sam my mood isn't going to improve so you might as well tell me." I replied handing him a beer.

"You remember Kate Tunney that was in our history class at Stanford?" he asked.

"Yea of course she told us about the Sons of Ipswich." I replied quietly. Apparently they were witches and were good.

"Yea well her boyfriend is one of them and they need my help and a place to stay." He said the last part quietly.

"Damn it Sam you are dragging me further and further in this shit; it's one thing to have me lie to Dean, but this." I said.

"Bella I really need your help." He said.

"Fine; I got the room might as well use it." I said giving in, "When should I expect them?"

"Now." He said sheepishly.

"I should of known." I said. "Bring them in."

Sam left and I got the good whiskey out.

**Caleb's Point of View**

"Are you sure we can trust this guy Sam and this girl Bella?" Pogue asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes babe; Sam and Bella have been dealing with this stuff their entire lives." Kate said kissing Pogue.

"Get a room." Reid said. "So what do you think this girl looks like?"

Leave it to Reid to look for something shallow to talk about.

"Personally I think she isn't that pretty; gotta be like wrinkled if you say she's a hunter." Reid said.

Sam came out at that point, "Hey she says it's cool; come on."

We started headed for the bar, but we stopped when we saw two guys be thrown out, "And don't come back you jackasses." Someone yelled.

"She still has a temper?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Sam said laughing.

We walked into the bar and it wasn't as bad as I though; in fact it sort of reminded me of Nicky's.

"Bella!" Kate exclaimed the moment we walked in.

There was a girl behind the bar with her back to us and she had blonde hair that was up in a clip. She turned around and I was mesmerized by her light ice blue eyes; she smiled, jumped over the bar and I could see she had an amazing figure.

"Hey Kate." She said and gave Kate a hug.

"Bella this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin, and Caleb Danvers." Sam said introducing us.

"Bella; that's Italian for beautiful." Reid said as he tried to kiss her hand.

She pulled it away from him, "Look Reid I've heard every pick up line and that is the one that gets under my skin, so don't try it."

The rest of us laughed as she jumped back over the bar and Reid stood there with a bruised ego.

She looked at him, "Oh now come on don't be sad; all I was saying is I'm not one of those girls that stands for cheesy pickup lines." She said.

Reid immediately perked up and we sat down at the bar as she got our drinks.

"So Bella how long you owned this place?" Tyler asked.

"Well my dad and I opened it about five years ago." She replied.

"Where's your dad?" Reid asked a little nervous.

"He passed away six months ago." She said quietly.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to…" Reid started.

"It's alright; when you live the lives we did you accept that eventually something's going to catch up to ya." She said.

We sat around drinking until Bella started kicking people out, "Alright you guys you don't have to go to your rooms at the crappy motels but you sure as hell can't stay here. Now get out before I throw you out."

Finally the bar cleared out and it was just us. Bella locked the door and shut off the outdoor lights. She went behind the bar, grabbed some glasses, beer and whiskey, "Now time to tell me exactly what you're getting me into." She said sitting down.

We told her our dilemma with Chase and how it all started in our senior year before I ascended.

"Basically B, Chase is looking for them and they need to lie low." Sam said.

"Let me guess you aren't sticking around." She said to Sam.

"I got a job I need to take a look at." Sam replied.

"Alright but I have some conditions for you." She said motioning to us.

"Whatever you say goes." Kate said.

"Good; I don't mind helping out, but you're under my roof which means you play by my rules. No using your powers on my customers, no starting fights, no stupid shit, and most importantly no going into my garage." She said.

"Deal." We all agreed.

"Alright well let's head over to my house and get you situated." We got up and headed outside, Bella stopped Sam, "Sam don't get yourself killed; I don't want to have to take over a job because you were an idiot."

Sam left and we got in our cars to follow Bella.

**A/N: Alright you guys I hoped you liked this chapter and now I would like to officially tell you that this will now be a covenant/twilight/supernatural crossover and I might add another element to the story, but not yet. Reviews make me happy.**


	3. If You Only Knew

**Now I want to take a moment to remember all the people who lost their lives on 9/11/01. My prayers and sympathy go out to those who lost someone they loved on that day. Though we will never fully make sense nor come to terms with that horrible act we grow stronger and we learned to appreciate those we have. It was a violent and horrific tragedy and we shall never forget where we were on that day. Remember to pray for those who lost their lives and their families that were affected. Also pray for our soldiers, the men and woman of the police force, and our firefighters. They put themselves at risk to protect us and also pray for their families. Thank you to all the soldiers, police, and firefighters. **

If You Only Knew

Bella's Point of View

Two weeks and not a word from Sam; I was seriously getting tired of babysitting. Don't get me wrong the boys and Kate are great, but after you have lived with them for two weeks you get annoyed. Reid at first was fun, but now just plain reckless and annoying. I finally had to take him out back and give a couple good licks for him to listen. Pogue and Kate are pretty much cool, but the whole lovey-dovey relationship thing pisses me off….reality not everyone gets their happily ever after. Tyler is pretty quiet and hangs with Reid which in turn gets him in trouble. Caleb, well that is a different story; if I was any part of the person I was before Edward and Jake hurt me I could see myself with a guy like him, but it's not going to happen. Then of course Dean is calling in every single day asking 'Have you seen Sammy; don't lie to me Bella'. Truthfully I love Dean and I would date him in a heartbeat (if I wasn't broken) but that guy can't let shit go.

"Hey you need some help at the bar?" Caleb asked interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head, "It's up to you if you want to help, but no hustling my customers." I said eyeing Reid.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Later." I said and headed to my car.

I walked into my bar and immediately Jen was in my face, "Okay that Dean guy has been calling for the last two hours and there are some guys here asking for a Charlie; I told them I don't know him, but you might."

I looked around her and saw three faces I thought I would never see again.

I swallowed, "Jen did you tell them my name?" I asked.

"No you said if strangers came in and wanted to talk to tell them to talk to Alex which is you duh." Jen replied.

I had decided that it was safer having a fake name when strangers came in. I smiled, "Jen I think you just earned yourself a raise."

"How about a night off?" she mumbled.

"Make you a deal; you go get the shipment of whiskey, tequila, and beer with Gary you got the night off and the raise." I said. She smiled and agreed. I walked over to the three men, "How can I help you gentlemen?" I asked using my southern accent.

"My name is Billy Black, this is my son Jake, and our friend Harry. We are looking for Charlie or Bella Swan." He said.

Billy hadn't changed a bit; he still had that weathered look, but the gleam in his eyes said he was still young enough for some fun. It was obvious they didn't recognized me and I thanked God for that.

"Sorry Mr. Black, but Charlie passed away about six months ago." I said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"He was attacked, but someone." I said; it partly the truth, I mean a werewolf is a man somewhat.

"What about his daughter?" Jake asked and anger flared in me. How dare he ask about me when he told me to stay away?

I looked at him, "Bella goes to the university here in town. She had classes in the mornings." That was true I had classes in the mornings a year ago, "After that she's normally at the library." Also true.

"Thanks." Billy said and they left.

The bar's phone started ringing, "Haven." I said.

"Bella where is he?" Dean asked.

"Well hello to you too; now since you're being rude how about I hang up and you call back and we try this again." I said and slammed the phone down. Two seconds later it started ringing, "Haven." I answered.

"Hey Bella it's Dean I was wondering if you could stop being a bitch long enough to tell me where my brother is?" he said pleasantly.

"Much better and for the hundredth time I don't know where he is, but you will have excuse me I have some wolves to deal with." I said.

"Wait wolves?" Dean asked.

"Yep Harry, Jake, and Billy were just in here; don't worry they didn't recognize me. Later Dean." I said and hung up.

The afternoon was pretty much quiet and around 8 it started to pick up.

"Where's Jen tonight?" Al one of the old timer's asked me.

"I gave her the night off you're stuck with me." I said.

"Awe Bella you're such a sweet thing; isn't she?" he asked the bar.

"Yes she is except when she lies to her friends." Someone said and I turned to see Billy, Harry, and Jake. "That wasn't nice Bella." Jake said.

"Hey I didn't lie; I used to go to school there. If you had been listening carefully I said I had classes there; had as in past tense." I replied.

"Who are your friends Bella?" Al asked me.

"I knew them a life time ago Al; I wouldn't necessarily call them friends." I replied.

"Do you need us to get rid of them?" he asked.

I laughed, "Al I can handle them." He laughed and went to join his friends. "What do you guys want?" I asked turning my attention back to Billy, Harry and Jake.

"What happened to you?" Jake asked, "You were a brunette and had chocolate eyes."

I grabbed an empty box and tilted my head for them to follow. They followed me to the back, "Hair dye and contacts; this is what I naturally look like. Now why are you here?"

"Bella look there are things that kept us from being friends." Jake said.

I cut him off, "Jake if you're talking about the wolf thing I already know." I said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"That's my business oh and Dad knew too." I said.

"Bella please we need to know the truth about what happened to him." Billy pleaded.

"Save it; it's been five years and all of a sudden you guys show up and think I'm going answer all your questions well new flash it ain't happening. Now I think you need to leave." I said and walked out of the cooler.

Jake grabbed my arm, "Bella we are going to talk." He said in a commanding tone.

I turned to him, "Jake I'm not one of the pack so I suggest you back off and leave before you get hurt."

He smiled a cocky smile and that did it; I pulled my fist back and knocked him square in the jaw. I then kicked him in the gut and pulled my gun, "Listen up Jake I'm not the same sweet innocent Bella anymore and I suggest you get out of my bar now."

"We'll leave Bella, I'm sorry about Charlie; he was a good friend." Billy said.

I lowered my gun, "Thanks Billy, but you need to leave now."

They left and I crumbled to the ground and that's when Caleb found me.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just emotionally drained; when did you get here?" I asked.

"About two minutes ago; a guy named Al said you came back here with three guys." Caleb said looking around. "Who were they?"

"A blast from my past; look I don't wanna talk about it. Can you watch the bar for a minute I just need to sit in the office and chill." I asked.

Caleb agreed and I went to the office and laid down.

Dean's Point of View

The moment I hung up with Bella, Bobby and I drove like bats out of hell back to her bar. I told Bobby about the pack and the Cullen's. I was pissed how dare they just waltz in one day after five years? Bella was doing good and I wasn't going to let some pup ruin it; plus Sam might be there. We arrived at about 9 and some guy was working the bar.

"Is Bella here?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" a guy with blonde hair asked.

"None of your business." I replied putting my hand on my gun.

"Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer as I live and breathe!" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Al Harrison, "Al what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I come in every once in a while and talk with Bella." He replied.

"Know where she is?" I asked.

"She is right here." I turned to see Bella leaning against the bar, "He ain't here Dean." She said.

I walked over to her, "Can we talk in private?" I asked and she nodded and told me to follow her. We walked into the office and I shut the door, "Admittedly I partially came to see if he was here, but the main reason was to see if you were ok."

She laughed and sat down on the desk, "Dean I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

I walked over to her and put my hands on either side of her face, "I know you can Baby girl," I said using her nickname, "But you don't have to play tough with me."

"Whoa Dean Winchester getting all emotional." She said.

"Hey you're the only one that I do that with." I pointed out.

She stood up and our bodies were pressed together, "Than I fell very honored." She said.

I leaned down and kissed her; at first she returned the kiss and it started to get heated, but then there was knock on the door;

"Hey Bella look there are some people here and they are starting to tear up the bar." A guy said.

"Shit." Bella said and opened the door. I followed and there were about 5 gives with their weapons drawn, "What do you think you're doing Travis?" Bella asked.

"We are here to deal with Sam." The guy said, "Oh goody his brother is here; call him Bella." He said.

"No." Bella said.

"Alright everybody out except Dean, Bobby, Bella, and you five." A guy with curly hair said pointing to a group standing by the bar.

"Bella?" Al asked.

"It's alright Al," Bella said and then looked at everyone, "Go on, don't worry bar will be open tomorrow and we'll have a good story."

Everyone laughed at Travis and his buddies as they left.

"What did they think was so funny?" the curly hair one asked.

"Jason shut up." Travis said and then walked over to Bella and grabbed her by the waist, "Come on baby tell us where he is; I'll make it worth your while."

Bella smiled her mischievous smile and I had to hold in a laugh; she grabbed his hand and slammed his wrist on the edge of the bar. He started screaming, "1. Travis I ain't your baby and 2. From what I hear you aint that good."

"You bitch." He said holding his wrist.

"Ouch that would of hurt if it wasn't true." Bella replied. Then she looked at the 5 standing by the bar, "Remember when I said no using well that is going out the window now."

The guys grinned and I watched their eyes go blacks like a demons; Bobby and I reached for our guns, but Bella stopped us, "It's alright they are the Sons of Ipswich." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Bobby asked.

"Nope." Bella said.

"Who are the sons of Ipswich?" I asked.

"They are witches that were given powers to help." A voice said and we turned to see Castiel.

"Cas," I said and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you; Sam isn't in hell." Cas replied.

"I know he came to find Bella here." I said.

"Bella Swan, the one that dated a vampire?" Cas asked.

"A vampire?" I heard 5 voices say behind us.

Bella's Point of View

Damn it, I said internally.

"Bella you dated a vampire?" Caleb asked me and then he looked at my arm where James had bit me, "You dated a cold one!" he yelled.

"Who in the hell are these people?" Dean asked.

"We should be asking you that?" Reid said.

"Enough; let me get the whiskey and I will tell you everything." I said and leaned over the bar. I could feel Dean's eyes looking at my ass;

"See something you like?" I asked turning towards him.

"I always like what I see with you B." he said smirking.

"Look, but you can't touch." I said and walked over to the table.

"Never has stopped me." Dean said following me.

I motioned for everyone to sit down, "So here are the basics; I was 17 moved to a little town called Forks, met a guy named Edward, knew immediately he was a vamp, fell for him, got attacked by another vamp that gave me this," I said pointing to my scar, "Edward and his family killed the vamp, my 18th birthday I got a paper cut, edward's brother went blood crazy and tried to attack me, two days later he took me into the woods and left me. Then I started hanging out with my friend Jake, he was Quileute so the legends said that they shape shifted into wolves, he changed and told me never to come back or I was going to get hurt, so after that my dad and I moved here and this where I've been ever since." I finished.

"Wow, that's a lot of info." Kate said.

"Yep," I said and then the phone rang. I got up and answered, "Haven."

"Hey B it's me." Sam said.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Call me on my cell in two minutes." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Al wondering if everything was ok." I answered, "I need to go do the order sheets for tomorrow. Dean if they have questions answer them." I said walked to my office. I locked the door and then my phone rang;

"Bella what's going on?" Sam asked.

"What's going on is Dean is here numb nuts." I said. "Sam, where in the hell are you?"

"I'm on my back; sorry my job took me a little longer than I thought." Sam explained. "Have they given you much trouble?"

"No, but it would be nice to know just how long you were going to be gone." I said.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "Look do you know how long Dean is going to be there?"

"I don't know; he showed up after I told him about Billy, Harry and Jake being here." I said.

"They were there?" Sam asked.

"Yes they were, but they are gone now." I said.

Just then I heard banging on the door, "BELLA OPEN UP; I KNOW SAM'S BEEN HERE AND I KNOW YOU ARE ON THE PHONE WITH HIM NOW!" Dean yelled.

"Shit," I said. "Sam I gotta go I'll call you later." I hung up and erased the number he called me from after I memorized it. I pulled out the order sheets and opened the door, "Can I help you?" I asked Dean as he pushed pass me. He grabbed my cell phone and started looking through the call history; I smirked, "Now Dean you aren't getting jealous over my other boyfriends are you; I thought we talked about this." I patronized.

Dean put my phone down, closed the door, and locked it as he placed his head against the door, "Bella I had everyone head to your house so it's just you and me. I know Sam brought them here, now I want to know where he is."

"Sorry Dean I can't help you." I said pushing off the wall and going to sit at the desk. I started filling out the order sheets.

Dean came over to the desk and placed his hands on it as he leaned towards me, "Bella tell me or else." He said.

I put my pen down, stood up and looked at him, "Dean your threats don't work on me; I don't know where he is."

I knew I was lying to Dean, but I had promised Sammy that I wouldn't give Dean any details for the time being.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Dean I got a read on Sam; he's in Virgina." I heard the angel say.

"There you go Dean, better hurry off." I said and sat back down.

"Be there in a second Cas." Dean said and then he came over and kneeled down by me, "Bella, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I know I can be an ass and you're the last person that deserves that from me." He placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him, "I wish I could see the Bella I knew when we were younger; don't get me wrong I like you this way, but you aren't whole and I swear to God if I ever see them I'll kill them." He kissed me and then stood up, "See you soon Bella and I plan us finishing what we started earlier." He walked out the door.

I sat there and wanted so badly to have that part of me back. I wanted to find love, to believe in it, to trust it, but I can't. When someone takes your heart and rips apart not once, but twice you build up walls and I won't ever let them down. I remember how if used to be after Edward left, I couldn't sleep without him, I had nightmares, and I was willing to do anything to get him back. As I reminisced I turned on the radio and Shinedown's If You Only Knew came on. I started to think about Edward, Jake, and how they hurt me. I did something I hadn't done in years, not even when my dad died….I cried.

**A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to put up chapters for my stories, but with my classes this semester I have a lot of research to do for papers I have to write. I hope you all will stick with me even if the updates aren't consistent. Review.**


	4. Someday

SOMEDAY

**Sam's Point of View**

I got to the Haven at about 8 in the morning and I went in. I heard a glass break and went back to the back booths.

"Bella?" I asked looking at her lying down in the booth, "What the hell are you doing?"

She opened her eyes, "I'm drinking to remember why I don't get emotional." She answered sitting up to take a shot of tequila.

"Okay put the shot glass down and step away from the bottle." I said taking the bottle from her. "What happened?"

"Jake, Dean, my past being brought up, and then I cried for a good two hours remembering how much it killed me when they did that." She answered.

"B," I said and pulled her into a hug, "You gotta forget that shit."

"Kind of hard when they just pop up." She said and started walking around the bar. "You know I don't need this; I have been doing pretty damn good, and then they just show up."

"Bella you're drunk." I said as she reached for another bottle of tequila, "You aren't going to find the answer at the bottom of a bottle."

She turned towards me, "I beg to differ; there is an answer at the bottom of the bottle you just have to keep drinking until you find it."

"Alright that's it." I said and then I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, "You are going home."

"Sam put me down!" she yelled.

"No, you need an intervention and I'm here to do it." I said as I carried her out to my car and put her in.

We got to her house and Kate was outside, "What happened; did a demon attack her?" she asked.

"More like personal demons." I answered and carried a now sleeping Bella up to her room.

I walked back downstairs to where everyone was, "Alright I got a lead on Chase." I said.

"Let's go." Reid said.

"No, I'm not leaving until Bella wakes up." I said. "Tell me what happened when you met my brother."

Apparently Dean had started questioning them and they let it slip I brought them here. Dean being Dean flipped and then he told them to go home.

"Well it's good a thing we are leaving soon." I said.

"You hate pulling Bella into this don't you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I do, but even though I put her in a tough spot she always has my back." I said.

"What's her relationship with Dean and you?" Caleb asked.

I laughed, "Don't even think about it; Bella isn't the white picket fence type. She was before the vampire and wolf boys. I think of Bella as my sister and with Dean well they are attracted, but Bella is dead set on never falling in love again."

"Why is that; I mean how can you live without love?" Kate asked.

"Bella is broken; even she will tell you that. She just won't believe in love." I replied.

"So where are we going?" Reid asked.

"Back to Ipswich; Chase has been spotted there." I said.

Everyone went to go pack and about four hours later I went to get something for Bella to eat and when I came back down she was up.

"Hey." I said, "You hung over."

She laughed, "You wish; you know I can hold my liquor compared to some people." She said and elbowed me.

"Look I'm taking your guests away." I said placing the burger in front of her.

"Yes now I can have my all night parties." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah I'm sure; at least you could bring Dean back here." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She smirked, "Yeah you know the last time he was a major animal…" Bella started.

"Okay I get it." I said covering my ears.

"I knew you wouldn't want to hear about your brother's sex life." She said.

"Scar me for life why don't ya." I said.

"Sammy boy we both are already scarred." She said.

"Caleb asked about your relationship to me and Dean." I said.

"Well it doesn't matter because nothing is going to happen." She replied.

"Caleb seems like a good guy." I said.

"Yeah he is, but Sam don't try and talk to be about it; you know where I stand." She replied.

"Bella you deserve happiness…" I started.

"Don't Sam just don't; there is no happy ending for me. I'm content with my life is and I don't need the complications love brings." Bella said standing up and throwing away the trash. "I got to shower and get ready for work."

She went upstairs and I just sat there; Bella shouldn't have ended up like this, but what was done was done. I only hope one day she will be able to let go completely.

**Bella's Point of View**

Sam and all the others left as soon as I was dressed for work. I watched as they left and I felt a little regret about Caleb leaving. I liked him and he was sweet but then I mentally kicked myself remembering that thinking like that will only get me hurt. I headed up to the bar and started getting things ready;

"Hey B." I heard Dean say. "So when did he leave?"

"A couple hours ago; he took my guests with him and no I don't know where they went." I answered.

"We got up to Virginia they said he would be coming back so I've decided something." Dean said sitting down at the bar.

I leaned onto the bar and our faces were centimeters away, "And what have you decided?" I asked.

"I'm sticking around here until he shows up." Dean smirked.

I laughed, "Oh and here I thought you would stick around for little old me." I replied.

Dean grabbed my hand, "Well that is a perk of staying around here." He said.

"I gotta work Dean." I said. "Where you staying at?" I turned to see him smirking, "Oh so you think I'm just going to let you stay with me?"

Dean got up, hopped over the bar, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, "Well can I?" he whispered in my ear.

This was the first time with Dean I had ever been speechless or breathless.

"What's wrong I take your breath away?" Dean asked cockily and I unfroze.

"Of course you can stay with me, but I think your friends the angel and Bobby won't like hearing us." I replied pulling away.

I turned my back and then felt Dean's lips on neck, "They can deal with it, unless you have gotten shy on me."

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks; what the hell is wrong with me. I haven't blushed since….forever.

"Bella are you okay?" Dean asked me.

"I'm fine." I said breathless. "I need to go get something from the office."

I pushed pass him hiding my face and just about ran to the office, but I didn't want him to think he had the upper hand. I slammed the door shut and locked it, then walked over to my mirror. What the hell; this isn't me, I don't blush. I took a deep breath and told myself to breathe.

I was still trying to figure out why I was acting this way when I heard glass breaking. I ran out to see Jake and Dean fighting then Paul grabbed me;

"You are going to talk to us." He said.

"Really." I replied and kneed him in the groin and then slammed his head on the nearest table. "Jacob Black you let him go now or so help me god I will shoot you." I yelled as I pulled out my gun.

Jake didn't listen and I sighed. I aimed for his shoulder and pulled the trigger.

"What the hell?" he yelled clutching his arm.

Dean gave him a right hook in the jaw, "Quit it Dean." I said and walked over to Jake with my knife pulled out.

"Stay away from me." Jake said.

"Chill Jake I'm going to dig it out before you start to heal." I said.

Jake held still as I dug the bullet out, "Why did you shoot me?" he asked once I was finished.

"I told you to let Dean go or I was going to shoot you, but you didn't listen therefore I shot you. Dumbass." I said.

"We wanted to talk." Jake defended.

"Well I don't like being manhandled." I said and pointed to a now regaining conscious Paul, "I thought dogs had better manners and they actually listened; sit stay, come, get the hell out of my bar and never back."

"What happened to you Bella?" Jake asked.

"Well it probably has something to do with you and vamp boy." Dean said as he put his arm around my waist.

Jake growled and I glared, "Stop it Jake or I'll shoot you again." I said.

"You little bitch." Paul growled heading over to me.

I pulled out my gun, "Don't do it, Jake here learned the hard way." I said.

Paul immediately stopped; "Bella we want to talk to you about what's been going on the last few days in Forks." Jake said.

"I don't live in Forks so it doesn't concern me." I said and started to walk to the entrance to throw them out; I needed to open the doors first since doors were so expensive plus the carvings on them made it to where I never had to worry about demons.

"Not even if it involves a certain red hair vampire." Jake said and I froze.

One name flashed in my mind…Victoria.

**Dean's Point of View**

Bella stood by the doors frozen and I looked at Jake and asked, "Who is this red head?"

"This doesn't concern you." He growled.

My jaw locked, "If it concerns B it concerns me." I said through clenched teeth.

"Dean," Bella said and I immediately went over to her, "She was one of the nomads; he mate was the vampire that gave me this." She said and pointed to her scar.

"Yeah now she wants a mate for a mate." Paul sneered.

I was looking in Bella's eyes when I saw the look; Bella had only gotten that look once before. She went straight for Paul, pulled out her knife and held it to his throat. Jake headed for her, but I held him back;

"I may not like you, but don't get near her right now." I whispered and he listened.

Bella spoke and her voice was filled with pain and anger, "I am not Edward's mate, I never was and so help me if you ever say that again I'll kill you." She threw Paul over to us and walked to the cooler.

"What the hell happened to her?" Jake asked.

"I'm not going to answer your questions because you don't deserve answers." I spat.

"I can answer your questions." Cas said appearing.

"Cas you maybe an angel, but Bella won't think twice about killing you with the mood she's in and especially if you tell them anything." I warned.

Cas ignored me, "She went to hell."

"Why did she go to hell?" Jake asked.

"She made a deal with a crossroads demon." I said grabbing a beer.

"Yes, but what Dean doesn't know is what the deal was." Cas said. "Bella is a major player in this world; through her many prophecies don't come true due to her attitude and she has a tendency to cross other people's paths. She isn't a prophet or anything just a chess piece, but she plays her way; we in heaven and in hell have no way of controlling her."

I spit out the beer in my mouth, "As in no control?" I asked.

"Yes." Cas answered, "We have tried, but even before she was born she has never been controlled. We didn't even know she would be born until after it happened."

"I don't get it." Jake said.

"Admittedly we angels and demons have our own agendas and want to see the prophecies fulfilled, but with Bella it's different." Cas said and then looked at me, "She's the reason you and Sam had a choice in how to take down Lucifer. When you met her we couldn't make you choose our ways anymore."

"Why did she go to hell?" Paul asked.

"That's none of your business." I heard Bella say and all our heads snapped towards her. "Castiel I would appreciate you not telling them about my personal life."

"Bella we want to know." Jake pressed.

"Well you don't get to know." She snapped. "Now listen you tell that little red headed bitch Victoria if she wants me to come and get me; I'm not hiding. Now get the hell out."

"Bella please…." Jake begged.

"She said get out; now go!" I yelled and they left. "Cas you should probably leave too." And with that he disappeared. "You alright?" I asked and cautiously walked towards her.

"Yeah nothing a little whiskey won't take care of." She said and pulled out a bottle. "Still wanna stay?" she asked.

I sat down and smirked, "Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss this kind of fight."

She laughed, grabbed two shot glasses, and we started taking the whiskey.

**A/N: Alright big news you guys from now on I am (starting now) naming the chapters after songs I listen to while writing and I want you guys to go and listen to the songs if you haven't heard them and let me know if they fit the chapter. If they don't give me the song you guys think fits the chapter. **

**This Chapter was inspired by the song Someday by Nickelback**

**Last Chapter was inspired by the son If You Only Knew by Shinedown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, supernatural, or any songs.**


	5. Here's To The Night

**Here's To The Night**

**Bella's Point of View**

Dean and I had drank a lot since Jake left; I needed to feel numb, but no matter what the anger I felt was still there and so was the pain.

"You okay B?" Dean asked yet again.

I slammed my shot and looked at him, "Yeah." I replied.

"Liar." He said smirking. "I think we need to quit."

I laughed and poured another shot, "What's wrong Dean; can't hang anymore?"

He smiled, "Oh I can hang I'm just worried about driving." He said.

"Dean believe me there will be a fight here tonight and that will sober us up." I said and we took another shot.

Jen walked in at that point and headed straight for Dean; "Hey there cutie." She said and batted her eyelashes. "Been wondering when I would see you again."

Dean smiled, "I couldn't stay away for long." He said and looked at me.

Jen looked between us and said, "Oh boss I didn't know you two were together."

I laughed, "We aren't together; Dean here is a really good friend of mine."

Jen's eyes lit up and I left her alone with Dean. I headed to the office and started paying bills when my door opened.

I didn't look up from the desk as I said, "So I take it I won't see you tonight?"

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked sitting down in front of the desk.

"Come on Dean I have seen that girl pull that act and I know you." I replied.

"Nah I told her I had a hot date with a chick that owns a bar." Dean smirked.

"Really and who would this chick be?" I asked feigning ignorance.

He got up came over to my side of the desk bent over me and whispered, "You Baby Girl."

I turned my head towards him, "What makes you think I want to go out with you?"

"Well I'm Dean Winchester." Dean said.

"Arrogant ass." I said.

"I like when you talk dirty." Dean said.

I stood up and looked at him, "I got work."

"It can wait." He replied and his lips caught mine.

He cupped my ass to pull me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss and from there it got really wild. Dean picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed me against the wall and I moaned; I liked it when Dean was rough, but I could play that game too. I bit his bottom lip until he almost bled.

He pulled away, "Damn Bella that's hot." He said and started to ravage my neck.

I used one of my hands and pushed away from the wall; his legs hit the desk and I forced him to lie back. I took the top of his shirt and ripped it in half; he did the same to my tank.

"I haven't seen this one before." Dean said as he cupped my breasts that were covered by my red and black lace bra.

His hands ran up and down my sides and along all my scars. He gently took my right arm and kissed where James had bit me.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's been 2 years Dean I have lots of new lingerie; most of them I have been saving just for you."

That did the trick; a fire of pure lust appeared in Dean's eyes and it was on. I was in the middle of unbuckling his belt when my cell rang.

"Forget it." He commanded as he sat up and started to suck on my collarbone.

I forgot about the phone and continued to focus solely on Dean. The moment he bit my neck I hissed and I drug my nails down his back. Dean growled and I knew I had drawn blood since that's the only time he growls. I loved hearing that animal inside him and knowing only I could unleash this kind of hard core reaction in Dean.

Just then there was knock on the door, "Bella, Sam's on the phone." Jen said.

I froze as did Dean. We looked at each other and the passion that had been flowing between us stopped. I saw determination in Dean's eyes and I pushed him back down on the desk. I flung opened the office door, then shut it and locked the top part of it. I knew it wouldn't hold Dean for long but it would buy me a couple minutes.

I picked up the phone, "Sam make it quick." I said as I heard the office door being knocked down.

"Dean's there isn't he; look I'll be back in a couple days. I'm not putting you in the middle of this anymore." Sam said and hung up.

Dean came out shirtless and glared at me, "Where is he?" he demanded.

I glared back; all the feelings we had only moments ago were gone and we were back to butting heads, "I don't know; all he said is he will be back in a few days." I said and crossed my arms under my chest.

Yes I know it was a low move using my body to distract Dean, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He stared at my chest and it rose and fell with each deep breath I took as I tried to calm my hormones, but finally he broke the stare and said, "Don't lie to me."

That did it, I was trying to come down from all the lust that permeated my body, the tension of being interrupted, and now he was accusing me of lying.

"Get out." I said through clenched teeth and pushed pass him on my way to the office.

It's a good thing I kept extra clothes at the bar; I had a tendency to have them torn. Not from mad, amazing, animalistic rendezvous with gorgeous, sexy, guys that had brown hair, and sexy piercing green eyes…Damn it Bella snap out it, I told myself. I was mentally slapping myself when I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Dean leaning against the door frame…still shirtless. My eyes roamed his chiseled, perfect chest and that amazing six-pack. I licked my lips as Dean stood straight up and I could see where the v-cut was.

"You know unlike you if you see something you like you can touch." He said as he came closer.

I looked away, "If you think for one second that famous Dean Winchester charm is going to work on me, you're wrong." I said trying to convince myself as well as him.

I felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around me and I felt his hot breath on my neck as he placed kisses there, "You aren't convincing yourself or me."

He touched the top of my arms where the handprints were from whoever pulled me out of hell; Dean had the same ones. I leaned back into him; I knew I was giving in, but it had been two long years since I last saw him.

I turned and said, "Why don't we get you situated at my place?"

**Jake's Point of View**

"She shot you?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad for the hundredth time she shot me." I replied.

"She did warn you." Leah said smirking.

The entire pack had seen what transpired through our mental link and Leah found it funny.

"Let's see how well you like it after she knees you in your frank and berries and then slams your head into a table." Paul seethed.

"You did deserve it; you never grab a woman like you did." Emily said snuggling into Sam.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Kidnap her." Paul suggested.

"I think we have already seen the forceful approach doesn't work." Harry replied trying to hide his chuckle.

"And the nice approach doesn't work." I said remembering the first time I saw her.

"So what do we do?" pixie asked.

I growled; I never wanted to bring the Cullen's with us, but they insisted on coming and the elders agreed.

"Jake stop." Sam said in his alpha voice. "We can't just not talk to her."

"It might difficult with that ass around." Paul said and I punched him.

"What ass?" the leech that broke her asked.

"Some guy named Dean; they looked pretty cozy." Paul said.

I watched as Edward's face turned to pure rage as mine had whenever Dean had placed his arm around Bella.

"I'm going to talk to her." He said.

"No, you aren't going anywhere near her." I said.

"Try and stop me pup." He hissed.

"Enough." Sam said and I backed down.

"I agree with Sam that we can't just not talk to her, but I also think that some of us shouldn't go. Edward I know you want to talk to her son, but I don't think you should see her just yet." Carlisle stated.

"I agree, Bella is still in a lot of pain; I could see it and with her losing Charlie…."my dad trailed off.

"I'll go." Leah said standing up.

"I will too." Emily said.

"No it's too dangerous Em." Sam said.

Emily stroked his cheek, "Sam you all have tried it your way allow the girls to handle this one."

Leah and Emily took off and the rest of us waited.

**Bella's Point of View**

Dean was fast asleep in my bed and I gently dragged my fingers across his back. I had to say Dean definitely hadn't lost his touch. I left him a note;

_Dean,_

_ That was amazing and just what I needed. I gotta go to work; you're more than welcome to come up. If not I'll see ya. By the way you are really cute when you sleep and get that smirk._

_B._

I decided tonight I would dress in something other than my normal jeans and black tank. Dean would probably come up and I wanted to look good. I straightened my hair, let it hang down, and did my make up very sexy; emphasizing my eyes since Dean used to say he got lost in them. I decided to wear my ripped jeans, with my black boots, and my satin black and pink cris-cross in the back corset top. I knew this would turn his head and that's what I wanted. I headed out and when I got to the bar at 9 it was packed. I opened the doors and everyone stared at me; all I did was smile and take my place behind the bar.

I had been there for about thirty minutes when two Native American girls walked in; it was Emily and Leah. They came in and sat down in front of me.

"Did they send you?" I asked.

"We volunteered." Leah said, "Nice work with Jake by the way."

"Look say what you want to say; I have a feeling tonight I'm going to have trouble." I said.

"Can we get a couple beers?" Emily asked.

I smiled and handed them their beers. Emily tried to pay, "It's on the house; I always like you two and I hold no grudges with you. I didn't have a problem with the rest of the pack until Paul and Jake pulled their shit today."

"_We know, personally I found it funny." Leah said._

"_Bella we are just worried about you." Emily said._

_I smiled at her, "Emily I appreciate that you worry about me, but I'm not that Bella they once knew. I have literally been to hell and back."_

"_Wait hell is real?" Leah asked._

"_Yeah," I said and pointed to my upper arms, "And it's not a great place."_

"_How did you get those?" Emily asked._

"_Someone from up in heaven, probably an angel, pulled me out of the pit." I replied._

"_Why did you go under?" Leah asked._

"_It's a long personal story and here isn't the best place for it. Besides that's my business and I hope you can respect that." I replied._

"_I get it." Leah said and finished her beer as did Emily._

_I smiled, "You guys headed out?" I asked._

"_Yeah, we need to get back before they come here." Emily said. "We just wanted to talk to you."_

"_You wanted to see how to approach me so you could help." I said._

"_Guilty, can we?" Leah asked._

"_Thanks, but I got all I need." I said and pulled out my bowie knife that had Celtic symbols on the blade._

"_What is that?" Emily asked._

"_A little something I picked up on my trip in Hell. Don't worry about me I know how take care of myself." I said. _

_Just then Dean walked in and immediately he knew who they were, "You need to leave now." He said._

"_Chill Dean, they just came to talk and they are cool." I said reaching over the bar to touch his shoulder. He finally looked at me and his eyes glazed over and I knew I made a good choice on my outfit. I turned my attention back to the girls, "Well how about a shot before you go?"_

"_Hell yeah." Leah said._

_I poured the tequila for the four of us, "Here's to them that wish us well and all the rest can go to hell." I said and we took our shots._

_Emily and Leah left after that and I went back to work. Dean hopped over the bar and started to help me with the orders. Finally everyone started to leave and Dean went to lock up the door._

"_Nice outfit." He said as he walked back to the bar._

"_Something I've had for a while." I said, "Tequila and beer or Jack and beer?"_

"_Tequila and beer." Dean replied with a smirk._

_I grabbed the salt and limes while Dean grabbed the alcohol. I sat it down on the table and went to the jukebox putting it on random. _

_The perfect song came on…Here's to the Night by Eve6_

"_Nice choice." Dean said._

"_I put it on random it always has a tendency to pick the right songs at the right moments." I replied._

"_Well in that case," Dean said and poured the shots, "Here's to the night." We took our shots, "Wanna dance?" he asked._

"_Dean Winchester can dance?" I asked pretending to be shocked._

"_You are the only one who knows that; not even Sammy does." He said and offered me his hand._

_I took it and we began to sway as the song played._

So denied, so I lied

Are you the now or never kind?

In a day and a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are you willing to be had?

Are you cool with just tonight?

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

"_What about this vampire?" Dean asked me._

_I sighed, "I'll deal with her." _

"_Let me help." He said._

"_No way, you have Sammy to deal with." I said._

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon

"_That part is so very true." I whispered about the chorus._

Put your name on the line

Along with place and time

Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

"_You know it's times like these that I wish morning wouldn't come." Dean said._

"_I'm right there with you." I said and he kissed the top of my head. _

"_Just wasn't in the cards for us, was it?" Dean asked._

"_No, but hey it's one hell of a ride." I said and Dean laughed as he spun me._

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon

All my time is froze in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more

Don't let me let you go

Don't let me let you go

_I looked at Dean as that phrase was repeated; I didn't want to let him go ever. Although I would never admit it out loud I had fallen in love with Dean, but we couldn't do this. He had to help Sam and I didn't want to get hurt; it was better this way, but there was a part of me that would always wish to let my walls down for him._

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon

Too soon

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon

_**A/N: Okay I hope you guys liked the chapter. Yes the Cullen's and the wolves are working together now. I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but the next one will have tons and Badass Bella will be present. Review.**_


	6. How You Remind Me

_**How You Remind Me**_

**Bella's Point of View (Two Days Later)**

I was lying in bed next to Dean who had that cute little smirk on his face. It was just barely light out and I brushed some of the hairs out of his eyes.

"That tickles." He said groggily.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He pulled me closer to him, "That's better," he said and kissed my temple.

"Glad I could help." I said.

"Oh you help, in more ways than one." Dean said smirking.

We just laid there looking at each other and I felt complete. At that moment I realized I was letting my walls down. I pulled away from Dean and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked confused.

"I have a lot to do at the bar today. Go ahead and sleep some more and I'll see you later." I said.

I practically ran to the bathroom, got dressed, did my make-up, and left. When I got to the bar it wasn't even 7 and I started to pace. I was feeling confused, fearful, and so many other emotions I can't name them all. I turned on the jukebox and put it on Breaking Benjamin. I thought today would be sunny but today was one of the rare rainy dark days and it reminded me of Forks; then that reminded of him.

It was 2 in the afternoon and no word from Sammy or Dean. I had everything set up and Gary had just arrived. I was coming out of the cooler when it happened. At first I thought it was mind playing tricks on me since I had been thinking about him and them, but then he spoke;

"Bella." His velvety voice said and my heart jumped.

There was Edward and his family, but my focus was on him; he was still the same gorgeous Greek God I had loved so long ago.

"Bella." He said again, but I ignored it.

In my mind I was replaying every moment since I had met him and then it came to the moment he left me in the woods and anger and pain flooded my body.

"Edward she's so angry and in pain; I can't stay in here." Jasper said.

I dropped the case of beer and looked at Jasper, "No come on Jazz stay; this should fun." I said with so much hatred.

"Bella." Alice said and started towards me.

"Don't even think about." I said through gritted teeth, "You have some nerve coming here after five years; get out."

"Bella, please we are here to help with Victoria." Carlisle said.

"I don't need your help." I stated and then I put two and two together, "You're here with Jake aren't you."

"Bella, love." Edward said and I turned my focus to him.

"Don't you dare call me that; I'm not your love. You left me now get the fuck out of my bar or so help me God you will regret it." I said.

"We came to help you little ungrateful human. You can't fight Victoria." Rosalie sneered.

I pulled out my knife with the Celtic runes and threw it into Edward's abdomen and he double over in pain. Carlisle rushed to take it out.

"You try Carlisle and he dies; only I can remove it. Now what were you saying about I can't fight victoria? I'm going to make you a deal I'll pull it out, but you leave my bar and never come back. You never come near me again do we understand. If you do I will take each and every one of your heads." I said. I walked over to Edward pulled out the knife and then looked at him, "Leave now and don't ever come back. I never want to see you again."

"Bella," He breathed.

"NO, DON'T EVER SAY MY NAME, DON'T EVER THINK IT AGAIN. YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND BROKEN IN THE WOODS YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH. I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION BECAUSE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME. I CAN HANDLE MYSELF NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed.

Gary came running out, "Is there a problem boss?"

"No just getting rid of some trash." I said and walked over to the bar, "15 seconds to clear out or else I'm gonna have new wall decorations."

I didn't need to look to see that they left.

"Anything I can do Boss?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I'm closing the bar for tonight so go home and call Jen for me." I said.

"Boss…"he started.

"No go home." I said and he left.

I went to the jukebox and decided to play one song over and over. At least I remembered why I don't let my walls down.

**Dean's Point of View**

I woke up at 4 (longest I have slept in a long time, but after these couple nights and days with B I needed it) and I was still confused as hell about how Bella ran out this morning. I had showered put on my black wife beater, green button up, jeans and boots. I walked downstairs and there in the kitchen was someone I would never think I would see again.

"Hey Dean," Sam said. "Miss me?"

I walked over to him and decked him in the jaw, "Don't ever try and hide from me again and don't hide behind Bella again."

"Jerk." Sam said rubbing his jaw.

"Bitch." I replied.

Sam came over and we hugged, "Good to see you and I'm sorry about Lisa and Ben."

"No worries, it's just good to have you back." I said. "You bulked up."

"Yeah well hunting does a body good." He replied laughing.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Well looks like I'm in over my head on this hunt; actually it's more like three hunts in one." He said.

"Tell me about it." I said as I grabbed a beer out of Bella's fridge and tossed one to Sammy.

"Well you already met the Ipswich boys." Sam said cracking his beer open.

"Yeah, one of them seemed pretty interested in B." I said.

"That would be Caleb." Sam said laughing, "I already warned him, but he doesn't seem to want to listen."

I felt jealous; yeah Bella had other guys, but this Caleb guy didn't seem like her type.

Sam read my expression, "Jealous are we?"

"He just doesn't seem her type." I stated trying to act cool.

"He isn't, but you are jealous. I always knew you loved her." Sam said.

"It's hard not to; she's the only girl that give me a taste of my own medicine." I said laughing.

"You two would be good together." Sam said.

"Yeah, but she won't go for it." I replied. "Tell me about your hunts."

"Well it seems like there are three big things working together; two vampires and a witch. One vampire is an original the other is a cold one. I caught sight of the cold one she's got red hair and is a mean bitch." Sam said.

I spit out my beer, "Red hair?"

"Yeah, Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"We got to get to the Haven; that vamp is the one that's after B." I said.

"The Haven will have to wait." Cas said appearing out of nowhere.

"Like hell Cas." I yell.

"Hello Sam, good to see you out." Cas says ignoring me. "The hunts you are working on are all connected, but the vampire called Victoria is connected to the Quileute wolves and the Cullen Clan."

I stopped and grabbed Cas forcing him to look at me, "You mean the son of a bitch that broke Bella."

"Yes, you will have to work with them, the Sons of Ipswich, and the vampires in Mystic Falls. I believe Bella knows one called Damon Salvatore." Cas said.

"Yeah he said he wasn't coming here with me unless B came and got him." Sam answered.

Just then the house phone rang, "Hello." I answered tensely.

"Um, Dean it's Gary; look about 2 hours ago some people came into the bar and after they left Bella told me to go home. The bar's locked up and the shades are drawn, but I can here glass breaking and one song playing over and over." Gary said.

"Where's the extra key?" I asked knowing Bella.

"Should be in her bedroom in the nightstand." Gary said, "But I only know that because she has locked herself out once." He says trying to make sure I know there is nothing there between them.

"Gary go home I'll deal with it." I said and hung up "We are going to the Haven now."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it sounds like B just had a mental break down." I said.

An hour later we were outside Haven;

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I heard Al say as he walked over to us. "There is only one other time she played that song like that and it was after Charlie died. We had to knock her out she was destroying everything. So what happened?"

"You know about her ex?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, don't tell me he came here." Al groaned.

"Apparently." I seethed.

"We were only trying to help." I heard a musical voice say and I turned to see seven pale faces and the wolves.

"Get out of here now." I growled.

"Make us." The wolf Bella beat up on said.

"Gladly." Sammy replied.

"This is not getting us anywhere." A blonde vamp said and from B's description it was Carlisle, "We can smell her blood."

"I'm surprised no one's gone in after her." I said looking directly at the one that fit Jasper's description.

"I didn't mean to attack her." He said.

"Dean, Sam, I think we should use them." Al said.

"Hell no!" I said, "You know what they did to her."

"Yeah and I'm pissed too; I always saw her as a daughter, but there is no way we can get to her. If they go in it might distract her long enough for us to knock her out." Al said.

"You are not going to touch her." The bronze vamp who had broke Bella's heart said.

"Stay out of it." I said.

"I love her." He replied.

"Funny way of showing it." Sammy growled.

"Quit the shit; look Dean go unlock the door." Al said.

I opened the door;

**Bella's Point of View**

I got a drink as soon as Gary left and then another and another and another. I don't know when I finally stopped all I know is that Nickelback's How You Remind Me was playing over and over. I had played that song when Dad died and I lost it; now it was happening again and I didn't want to stop it. I was so angry and hurt that I didn't care. After about half a bottle of Tequila I broke the first of many glasses. I was just listening to the song and something in me snapped. I knew what I was doing, but I felt like I was on the outside looking in. I didn't try to stop myself. When that something in me snapped I was holding the glass so tight it shattered and cut my hand. Seeing the blood just made me lose it even more. I started throwing glasses against the wall and when I finished off the Tequila I broke the bottle and then opened another and another. I think it was 5 when I knew I was completely gone and the only way I was going to stop was if someone made me. The only way they could do that was to knock me out. Over the blaring music I faintly heard the door to the bar unlock.

"GET OUT!" I screamed over the music and finishing another bottle.

"B," I heard Dean call and then I noticed Sammy out of the corner of my eye attempting to turn off the music.

"Do it Sam and I'll break your hand." I said.

Sam turned the music down so we wouldn't be yelling and backed away. "Don't worry I just didn't want to shout over it ok B."

"Fine." I said, "But leave now."

"Can't do that Baby Girl." Dean said and then I heard a growl.

I was standing behind the bar facing the liquor and looked in the mirror to see them. I lost it again, I reared my fist back and slammed into the mirror.

"B come on stop." Dean said.

"You brought them here." I said with venom.

"No they were outside okay; Bella come on." He replied.

"Don't tell me to come on." I said. I didn't want to be like this to Dean, but I couldn't control it. I hopped over the bar and took out my knife, "I warned you what would happen if you came back."

Sam came from the side and grabbed me, but I threw him off of me. My focus was solely on the Cullen's and that's when I felt the needle in my arm.

"Sorry Baby Girl, but it was the only way." Dean said as I started to fade, "Don't worry we will clean up." And then I swept into the dark.

**A/N: I hope this gave you guys the action you were looking for. I know Bella lost it in this chapter and I thought I was a good idea. Let me know what you thought.**

**Chapter inspired by- Nickelback's How You Remind Me.**


	7. Everywhere

_**EVERYWHERE**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up and it was dark out; I noticed movement and reached for my gun;

"Whoa girly you gonna pull a piece on an unarmed old man?" Al's voice cut through the darkness.

"Sorry didn't know it was you." I said turning on the light.

"You remember anything?" he asked.

"Oh I remember it all." I said, "Where are they?"

"Well Sam and Dean are at the bar, the vamps and wolves are there too." Al replied.

"How terrified of me are they?" I asked.

"Well the one Edward is real broken up about causing you to snap as is Jake. Dean and Sam and those boys got into it a few times. The angel boy is there now." Al said, "A lot has happened; you've been out for two days."

Al told me about how Victoria, Chase, and Katherine were conspiring together and that Cas needed my help. Only way Damon Salvatore would come was if I went and got him.

I got out of bed and started to pack a bag, "Al I'm going to be gone for a few days mind watching the bar?" I asked.

"No problem, what should I tell Dean?" Al asked.

I smiled, "Tell him I took a few personal days, in his baby." I said.

With my bags packed I headed to my garage and pulled the tarp off a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala; Dean didn't know it, but the anonymous buyer was me. Al chuckled as I revealed the Impala;

"Dean is going to kill you and you know he is going to want that back." He said.

"Well tell him he can pay me what I paid him." I replied. "See you in a few days."

I hopped in and didn't look back.

**Dean's Point of View**

We were sitting in the Haven; we had fixed everything Bella had destroyed. I had to admit it scared me the look she had in her eyes; it was pure hate.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Caleb asked.

He and the other Ipswich boys had joined us and even though I didn't like him he hated the vamps and wolves so he was ok.

"Don't know." I replied and then glared at the vamps.

"We never meant to hurt her." Esme said.

"Yeah, well you did." Sammy spat.

Al walked in at that point, "I see everyone is still alive." He chuckled.

"Al you're supposed to be watching over her." I said.

"She's awake." He replied grabbing a beer. I started to head for the door, but he stopped me, "She's gone Dean; she said to tell you she's taking a few personal days in your baby." He smirked.

"My baby?" I asked confused.

Sam started laughing, "So that's what she had under that tarp."

"Wait she bought my baby." I said.

"Yep." Al replied.

"Where did she go?" Jake asked.

"Don't know." He replied, "All I know is she said she would be back in a few days and to look after the bar. She's a big girl; she can handle herself."

We all sat there in silence waiting for Bella to come back.

**(Two Days Later) Bella's Point of View**

I had parked outside the Mystic Grill and walked in. It didn't take me long to spot Damon Salvatore drinking alone at the bar;

"Hasn't anyone ever told you never to drink alone." I said.

He turned and got that smirk on his face, "Then why don't you join me?"

I walked over and sat on the stool next to him, "She'll have Jack straight." Damon ordered for me.

"You remember." I said.

"Bella we spent many nights drinking together of course I remember." He said, "I see your friend Sam delivered my message."

"Yeah, so how have you been since the bitch is back?" I asked.

I knew all about Damon and Stefan's ex and I knew Stefan was dating a look alike. Damon in turn knew about my past.

"Oh just peachy, I killed Elena's brother, but he had one of those damn protection rings so he didn't stay dead." Damon replied.

"Wish I could have killed someone." I said polishing off my drink and signaling for another.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Apparently it's return of the exes week." I said eyeing him.

"OH what did you do?" he asked.

"I threw a knife at him, then threatened, then had a complete break down and just about destroyed my bar." I said.

"So just a typical day." He said.

"For you and me yeah." I replied.

"So what's the plan Bella dear." He asked.

"I take you and everyone else involved to Texas. The sooner we get rid of all these psychos the sooner my life goes back to normal." I said.

"Well do we have to leave now?" Damon asked seductively.

I looked at him, "Damon Salvatore I haven't seen you in a year and automatically you are trying to get me into bed."

"Can you blame me Bella? Hell you're better than Katherine." Damon replied.

"Well I take that as a compliment." I said.

"Would you like me to compliment you some more?" Damon asked.

"A few more drinks maybe." I replied.

"Keep them coming." Damon told the bartender.

(Three hours later)

"Why do we get with the messed up people?" Damon asked me feeling very good now.

"Because we are idiots who are gluttons for punishment." I replied feeling pretty good myself.

"I'll give you some punishment if you like." Damon suggested.

"Sounds like an offer I can't resist." I said and I leaned into kiss him.

"Damon." I heard Stefan call.

"OH no it's buzz kill Bob." Damon groaned.

"Bella, nice to see you." Stefan said.

"Good to see you too although you did kind of interrupt something." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I came to bring Damon and you to Texas." I replied.

"Yes little brother I told Sam that I wouldn't go unless Bella dear here came and got me." Damon explained.

"So you are in on the plan to help with Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"More like I was dragged into it, but no matter with my ex back I need to let out some of my frustrations." I said.

"I can help you with that." Damon whispered.

"Maybe, but for now let's get you and everyone else packed." I said and we left the bar.

**(Three days later) Dean's Point of View**

I slammed my fist down on the bar, "Damn it where is she?" I growled.

"Dean chill, Bella will be back." Sam said.

"She should have called." I replied.

"Do you think she is okay?" Alice asked.

"Oh I'm better than okay." We heard a voice say and turned to see Bella looking smoking hot in a black leather jacket, white spaghetti strap, and blue jeans that hugged her hips.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked automatically trying to dominate her.

"With me." A guy said walking in and placing his arm around Bella's waist.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

The guy smirked, "I'm Damon Salvatore." Then he looked at Jasper, "Major Whitlock."

"I just go by Jasper now." Jasper answered shortly and you could feel the tension between everyone.

"How have things been running while I was away?" Bella asked taking off her jacket.

"Smooth as whiskey darling," Al said coming from the back, "Are we good?"

"Yeah we're better than good, battery is recharged and I don't plan on having another breakdown for a while." Bella replied. Al tossed her a beer and she cracked it open, "Did you miss me?" she asked us.

"B, we need to talk." I said.

"Looks like you're in trouble." Damon commented.

"When am I not?" Bella replied laughing.

"So where is the rest of your family Damon?" Sam asked.

"On their way." He replied. "Now let me see you little pixie must be Alice and Jasper I already know you. Blondie is Rose and big ape is Emmett. The reserved couple in the corner has to be Esme and Carlisle. These tan big boys must be the pack. Bronze hair boy must the ass Edward and Mr. intimidated by me is Dean."

"Very good Damon." Bella said.

"Bella can we talk?" I asked. Bella nodded and we walked outside, "You been taking care of her?" I asked as we walked to the Impala.

"Always," she replied, "You know I can appreciate a fine piece of machinery."

"What's going on with you and fang boy?" I asked.

"Jealous?" she smirked.

I pulled her to me, "I'm always jealous when it comes to you."

"Don't be, Damon and I had a thing a year ago. He and I relate to the whole ex thing." She replied.

"Still you can't blame me." I said kissing her collarbone. "I have a tendency to want you all to myself when I'm around and since I'm leaving soon I want as much time as I can get."

"That won't be necessary because I'm going with you." She replied kissing my neck.

I pulled her away from me, "What?" I asked confused.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go without me? I mean Victoria wants me so I'm in this shit." She said.

"B, you have a good life here." I said.

"Yeah, but I can never escape this. I'm not letting you go in without me." Bella said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, as long as we bunk together and kick Sam out." Bella replied then she saw two cars pull up, "Looks like the rest of the gang is here." I saw people get out and look over at us, "Go on in guys!" Bella yelled and they went in.

One girl, cute little thing but she was jailbait, held back and just sort of glared at Bella.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"She has a thing for Damon and he has a thing for her, but they won't admit it." Bella said.

"So you are trying to make her jealous and I see that it's working you little trickster." I said laughing.

"What can I say; I might not be able to have my happy ever after, but that doesn't mean I can't help others find theirs." Bella replied. She pulled back and tugged on my hand, "Come on stud I gotta pack; do you want to help?"

I smiled, "Definitely."

I opened my hand waiting for her to hand me my keys and Bella looked at me, "What?" she asked.

"Hand over my keys." I said.

"Oh no, they are mine. I bought this baby fair and square." Bella replied.

"Come on Bella." I groaned.

Bella got that mischievous smirk and said, "No, but maybe you can earn it back." She said.

**A/N: Okay I know it's a short chapter, but I thought I would end it here. So the final fandom has been added and it is the vampire diaries. Now I don't know how long Vampire Diaries and The Covenant will stay in here, but I can tell you this will go back to being a Supernatural/Twilight crossover. Please Reivew. **

**Song for this Chapter: Everywhere- Michelle Branch**


	8. Rooftops

_**Rooftops**_

_**a/n: This is a warning there is a lemon in this chapter.**_

_**I do not own twilight, vampire diaries, the covenant, or supernatural.**_

**Dean's Point of View**

"Damn it I'm going to kill her." I said through gritted teeth as I drove through Seattle.

"Calm down Dean-o," Damon said to me.

"Remind me again how I got stuck riding with you?" I asked.

"Because the others didn't want me and you were going to kill Eddie and Jakey." Damon replied.

"Well now I want to kill you." I said.

"What is your real problem Dean; that Bella left in the middle of the night like you have done to so many of your partners?" Damon asked.

"Treading on thin ice." I replied.

"You don't intimidate me." He replied.

I caved, "I don't like her going off on her own."

"She can handle herself." He said.

"I know but with them back it worries me." I said and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Bella always talked about you like you didn't do relationships and that's why you two worked, but now I see that you two have been in one this whole time you two just haven't admitted it." He said.

I laughed, "I guess you're right, but now I have to contend with her ex."

"That's better than her hating you." He said.

"Man just tell her how you feel." I said.

"I will if you will." He replied.

Before I could reply my phone rang;

"Hello." I said.

"Hey James Dean where are you?" Bella asked.

"Bella damn it where in the hell are you? We have been looking for you for three weeks and your trail led us to Seattle." I seethed.

"I'm sorry, but I was following leads on our problem." She replied, "I'm at the Hilton on Grand Blvd. I already booked all of you rooms."

"Wait you're here?" I questioned.

"Didn't I just confirm that by telling you to come to the hotel?" she replied and hung up.

I phoned Sammy and relayed the message. We arrived at the hotel and the bell hop showed us to our rooms and then we were shown to the penthouse. We walked in and Bella was on the couch reading Wuthering Heights;

"Took you all long enough." She said.

"Bella darling you have nice taste." Damon said and walked over to the bar.

"Help yourself." She said never looking up from her book.

"What kind of leads have you been following?" I asked.

"Dean always straight to the point; I've been following leads concerning Katherine, Chase, and Victoria. They led me here and I know where they are going to be tonight. You're outfits and tickets are in the closets of your rooms and the limos will pick us up in two hours." She said.

"Well aren't we just the little busy body." Paul growled.

Bella closed her book and looked at him, "Would you like the real reason why I left and ditched you all for three weeks?" she questioned and we nodded, "Very well, I needed to let go of my anger I have towards you and by you I mean the Cullen's and the pack. Otherwise you all would probably be dead."

"How did you let go of your anger?" Carlisle asked.

"I hunted." She stated.

"Did you get hurt?" Alice asked and I looked at her confused, "I can smell her blood."

I rushed over and lifted up her shirt and there was a bandage with blood seeping through.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I wasn't focused and a demon got me." She said simply.

"Carlisle will you please take care of this for her." I said.

"Of course Bella shall we move this to the bedroom?" he asked her.

"There's no reason to unless it would be more comfortable for your family." Bella said.

My eyes searched hers; three weeks ago she was ready to kill every last one of them, but now she was calm and collected.

"We will stay." Edward answered.

Bella sat up and pulled off her shirt to reveal her black lace bra;

"Nice Bella haven't seen that one." Damon said.

"No, I bought it for a certain someone." Bella said and winked at me. The Cullen's and Pack looked away and she laughed, "Calm down it doesn't embarrass me; if haven't already noticed I've changed."

I narrowed my eyes this wasn't the Bella I knew, "Sammy," I said and he already had his knife out.

"What are you doing?" Edward yelled and pushed me away from Bella.

"It's alright; Dean do it." Bella said and held out her arm.

I walked over and dragged the silver blade across her arm and it bled.

"Sorry Bella I just…." I started.

"Had to make sure; I get it." She said.

"I don't." Jake answered.

"Demons are allergic to silver and that knife was made of silver; if I was a demon I wouldn't have bled." She explained.

"Well now that that's done let's take a look at your side." Carlisle said and removed her bandage.

"Shit Bella when did that happen?" I asked looking at her side.

It was a pretty deep wound and I was wondering why she hadn't gotten it fixed.

"A few days ago." She replied.

"It's infected." Carlisle said.

"CAS!" I yelled. He appeared and I pointed to Bella, "Heal her."

He went over and did as I asked, "Have you found anything?" he asked when he was finished.

"Yeah, tonight they are supposed to be at this ball." Bella replied and then smirked at me.

"Oh hell no." I said and she gave me the puppy eyes, "No, I'm not going to it."

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked.

"We have to dress in tuxes." I replied.

"Actually it's a themed Ball Dean, Marie Antoinette." Bella said.

"HELL NO I AM NOT WALKING AROUND IN TIGHTS!" I yelled.

I watched Bella and then I saw the mischievous spark she would get and I knew she was kidding.

"I'm with Dean on this one." Emmett said.

"Calm down big boy Bella here was playing a joke on us and now I think she should pay." I replied.

"What are you going to do Dean?" Bella challenged.

**Sam Winchester's Point of View**

"Uh oh here we go." I said and sat down.

"What's going on?" Elena asked me.

"They are about to fight for dominance." I replied.

"I thought that was done in the bedroom, but if this is a live show I'm all for it." Damon said and sat down next to me.

Edward growled; "Calm down," I said, "It's more of a wrestling to see who taps first. It's gets pretty intense."

"Yeah you can bet if you want." Dean said. "It doesn't bother us."

Edward looked at Bella, "It's fine; in fact I want to see who is going to bet on me." She said.

"I got twenty on Bella." Paul said and we all looked at him, "What; you didn't get your ass whipped by her."

Everyone burst out laughing, "Ten on Dean." Emmett said.

"Five on Dean." Rosalie said.

"Ten, Bella." Alice said.

"Do you know the outcome?" Edward asked her.

"No, but I just think that she can whip him."

"Twenty on Bella as well." Jasper said.

"Fifteen on Dean; Bella's too clumsy." Jake said.

In the end on Dean's side it was Edward, Jake, Rosalie, Emmett, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric. On Bella's it was Alice, Jasper, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Emily, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Anna, Lexi, Lee, Jenna, Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, Kate, and myself.

We moved all the furniture out of the way. Carlisle and Esme kept the money and we watched at the festivities began.

**Bella's Point of View**

"It's not too late to back out." I said as I stretched.

"Come on Baby Girl when have I ever backed down." Dean replied taking off his shirt, but left on his wife beater and he flexed.

"Dean that don't impress me much." I said.

"You've never complained before." He said flexing again.

"You guys know the rules; no crotch shots, no eye poking, no nose grabbing. Everything else is legal." Sam said.

"You forgot hair pulling." Dean said.

"Please Dean I have never pulled hair." I scoffed.

"Yes you have." Dean said and he got that wicked grin.

"This isn't the bedroom games." I replied and heard a growl from Edward, "Look if you can't handle the fact that I have slept with Dean and Damon then you need to leave now. Dean and I trash talk during our matches and there will be some unpleasant details brought up."

"They weren't unpleasant for me." Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Alright and go." Sam said.

Dean and I started to circle each other; "Come on Dean make the first move it's what you're used to." I teased.

"Maybe I want you to dominate this." He said.

"Dean we both know in the end I will dominate." I replied.

Dean lunged at me and grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back, "What were you saying?" he whispered in my ear as he pushed me towards the wall.

I waited for the right moment and ran up to wall flipping over Dean's back, "You know never to push me to a wall."

Dean smirked and we circled each other again. Dean lunged again, but this time I was quicker and pinned his arm behind his back. I nipped at his ear and then let him go. I liked playing this game with Dean and he did too. I threw a kick, but he caught my foot. I used his hand that had my foot as leverage and flipped backwards.

"Wow." I heard Rosalie say.

"Is it too late to change my bet?" Emmett asked.

My focus wasn't on them and Dean tackled me and pinned my hands above my head.

"This bring back memories?" Dean asked as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Maybe," I said and then flipped us so Dean was on his back, "Now this actually does."

Dean did something completely unexpected; he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. My concentration wavered and he flipped so he was straddling me and then pinned my hands above my head.

"All's fair in love and war Baby Girl." Dean said smirking.

I smirked back, "You're right," I used my legs as leverage and rolled us over. I then made sure Dean was on his stomach I sat on his back and put him in a chokehold and he tapped out.

"Damn I should have betted on Bella." Rose said.

"Yeah well fun and games are over; everyone go and get dressed." I said and ushered them out of my room.

When I turned around there was only one person left…Edward.

We stared at each other for a while and he finally answered, "You've changed."

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"Well you did." I snapped. "Look Edward we don't have time for this."

"Well we are going to make time." He growled.

"You don't scare me." I said.

He got that lopsided grin, "You really shouldn't have said that." In a second he was in front of me, "Bella." He said.

"Don't Edward, no matter what you say it won't change anything." I said.

"Please let me try." He begged.

"It's too late." I replied.

"It's never too late." He said.

"For us it is; I'm different and so are you." I said. "Edward you don't look at me the same as you once did and I'm okay with that; I can accept it. I'm not saying I forgive you because I'm not ready to and I don't know if I ever will be ready to, but we will never be together again."

"Let me try." He said.

"No, you are going to treat me like a fragile porcelain doll and I'm not like that; not anymore. The girl you once knew is gone and she isn't coming back. Edward the day you left the girl you loved curled up into a ball on the forest floor and died. Just leave and get ready." I said.

I heard the door close and I went to take a shower. I was letting the hot water go over my tense muscles when I heard the room door open. I reached out, wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my knife. I was at the entrance of the bathroom door and someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

"Already wet for me?" Dean asked smirking and released me.

"Jesus Dean don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people; I could have cut off your favorite appendage. I still might." I said walking back towards the shower.

"Want some company?" Dean asked.

"Where's your tux?" I asked.

"Lying on the couch." He said.

"In that case I would love some company." I said and dropped the towel.

**Dean's Point of View**

I sucked in air the moment I saw Bella drop the towel revealing her glistening wet body; instantly I was hard. I practically ripped my clothes off and hopped in the shower.

"Anxious are we?" Bella teased.

"With you I always am." I replied and started to kiss her neck which earned me a moan. "God you have no idea how hot you are when you do that." I said and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. Her back was against my chest and I knew she could feel how anxious I was. "You see what you do to me?"

"Believe me you do worse to me." She replied.

"Really?" I questioned and let my right hand roam over her stomach, to her hip and then I gently stroked her folds and she gasped. "Did you like that?" I asked.

"Yes." She said breathlessly, "God Dean I need you." She said.

"Say it again." I said.

Bella looked up at me, "I need you." She said.

I plunged two fingers into her dripping wet sex and she moaned. I started to pump in and out slowly until she started to whimper for more and then I gave it to her. I started to feel her tighten around my hands and quickly withdrew.

"Dean what the hell." Bella said.

I turned her to face me, gripped her ass, lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. She yelped at the cold tile hitting her back, but the yelp was replaced by moans as I plunged myself into her hot wet core and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Oh God Dean." She moaned.

"Do you…have any…..idea…..how sexy…you are….when….you…..say my…..name." I said between thrust.

"Fuck Baby girl." I growled as I thrust into her harder.

"Dean, I think I'm gonna…." She started.

"Go on Baby girl cum for me, but look at me while you do it." I demanded.

Her blue eyes looked into mine and I felt her clamp around me as she reached her climax. I kept my pace up as she rode her euphoria and I knew mine was close. Bella reached her second as I reached my first and we just stared at each other. I put her down on the floor and we washed each other.

As we stepped out of the shower I kept staring at her as she dried her hair and then curled it into barrel curls then put it up half up half down. She did her make-up and then dropped the towel again as she started to get dressed.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Hey good lookin." I said and kissed her neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Bella said and turned to face me. "You know I'm liking the tux. Now let me go so I can put on my dress."

I let her go fixed my tie and when I looked back Bella came out in a black spaghetti strap satin dress that was floor length. It hugged every curve of her body and the skirt flared at the bottom. I licked my lips and she laughed;

"See something you like?" she asked.

"No I see something I want." I replied and crossed the distance between us in three strides. "Bella there is something I want to tell you."

"What?" she asked putting on her earrings.

I turned her to face me and cupped her chin, "Bella, I love you and I always have." I said and she gasped.

**A/N: Okay I know cliffy, but it had to end here. Now I want your thoughts on how Bella is going to react and what you think of Bella's attitude change towards everyone. The more reviews and input I get the faster I update. Bella's dress and all her outfits are on my profile. I also want to know if you want more scenes like the shower scene.**

**Chapter song: The Lost Prophets- Rooftops**


	9. Careless Whisper

_**Careless Whisper**_

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella I love you and I always have."

Those words kept going through my head as the limo took us to the party at a different hotel.

_(Flashback about thirty minutes ago)_

"_Bella I love you and I always have." Dean said as he cupped my chin._

_I froze and didn't know what to say; one side was so happy that he felt the way I did deep down, but the side that ruled me told me to not fall for it and run away and that there was no such thing as love. _

"_Bella say something; anything." Dean prodded and I couldn't._

_Then there was a knock on the door;_

"_You two ready yet?" Sam asked walking in._

"_Damn it." Dean growled and turned to his brother._

_Before he could say anything (like "Sam we need a minute") I unfroze, "Yeah we're ready." I said and snuck pass Dean and took the arm Sam offered._

_Dean stomped behind us muttering curses the entire way to the limo._

_(End flashback)_

Dean kept looking at me in the limo, but I avoided his gaze. He knew what I was doing and the internal battle I was fighting and I knew he was going to push the issue because that's how he was. My strategy was avoid, avoid, and avoid Dean Winchester no matter how good he looked in that tux. At that thought my body betrayed my mind and my eyes darted to look at him. He looked suave and debonair in his suit; unfortunately he caught me as I licked my lips and he smirked. My eyes became locked with those gorgeous hazel green eyes of his and in true Dean Winchester fashion he was trapping me and unless someone did something I was going to lose.

"We're here." Sam said and I was shaken out of my daze.

I quickly grabbed my wrap and allowed the driver to help me out. I searched for the one person who could bring back my tough side and as if he read my mind he was waiting with his arm outstretched.

"Ready my dear?" Damon asked smirking.

"Of course Mr. Salvatore." I said regaining my cocky side and took his arm. "Thank you." I whispered, "You read my mind."

He chuckled, "No actually Elena texted me telling me what was going on in the limo and you know me I love adding more drama to situations."

The doorman took our tickets and Damon and I began to mingle. We finally found some seats at the bar and grabbed a drink.

"So you and Bonnie?" I questioned.

"Bella dear I thought I was your date tonight." Damon teased.

"Damon I see how you look at her; get over yourself already and go be a gentleman." I said.

"I will when the little witch quits being a…." he trailed.

"Witch." I finished.

"Precisely." He said.

"You are both too stubborn for your own good." I said and grabbed two glasses of wine.

It didn't take long for me to spot Bonnie and I walked over to her handing her my extra glass;

"Take it sweetie it'll help." I said.

"I'm not nervous about Katherine." She said curtly.

"I wasn't talking about her." I said, "I was talking about a very tall handsome vampire with piercing blue eyes you are fawning over."

"You can have him." She said.

"Already did and relationships aren't my thing if you can tell by my current dilemma." I replied.

"Then why are you all over him." She snapped.

"I'm not all over him; he merely rescued me from something I'm conflicted over. Now don't get snippy with me and listen up. Damon loves you." I said and she rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me; I'm older than you show some respect. Now get your witchy butt over there and take charge otherwise every little snooty privileged brat is going to take him…..oh look it's already started." I said and watched as a bleached blonde walked up to Damon.

Bonnie handed me her empty glass and marched over to Damon, grabbed his hand, and hauled him to the dance floor much to the displeasure of the blonde.

"Playing match maker?" Reid asked giving me another glass of wine.

"I have been known to do that. My love life may be a mess and I know there is no happily ever after for me, but for other people there is." I said.

"So what is it for you?" he asked smirking and I decided it was time to test him.

"Hot, steamy, casual, meaningless, wild sex." I said and his mouth dropped opened.

He regained composure, "Well you know…." He started.

I cut him off, "Reid you are wild to a degree, but where you're an unbroken stallion, I'm a tiger; we don't change our stripes where as you with the right rider can be broken, but that's not me. Have fun and stick close to Dean, or Sam." I said walking away.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett;

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Bella will you dance with me?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he dragged me to the floor.

"You know Emmett it's polite to wait for a woman's response." I teased as we began to waltz.

"I thought you couldn't dance; that's what Edward said." He replied.

I laughed, "He should of listened more carefully I said I didn't dance not that I couldn't."

"Bella we miss you." Emmett whispered. "You really scared us when we came back and you threw a knife at Edward."

I stiffened at the memory, "Well you should have respected my wishes and left. You had no right coming back into my life after all this time."

"We left because we thought it was the only way to protect you." My big teddy bear said.

I stopped dancing with him and looked into his golden eyes, "Emmett maybe a few years ago I would have believed that and we could go back and be a family, but not anymore." I said and walked away; I needed a drink.

I spotted Damon and Bonnie dancing and smiled; lots of people wondered why I wasn't bitter towards helping other people find happiness and my response was always the same, there is such a thing as love and a soul mate just not for me.

I was at the bar waiting on the bartender when someone placed a glass of wine in front of me.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be sitting alone." The man behind me said and sat down next to me, "It should be a crime."

I knew who this was I was hoping this would happen so I smiled and replied, "Well I'm glad someone thinks so."

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Alexandria O'Hara." I said using my fake name.

When I did attend college I was fascinated by ancient history specifically during the time of Alexander the Great's reign. He founded Alexandria hence my first name. O'Hara I used because I loved Gone With the Wind both the book and the movie.

"What's yours?" I asked offering my hand.

He smiled, took my hand, kissed it, and said, "Chase Collins."

**Dean's Point of View**

How is it that Bella can just disappear in a crowd; I mean she is the most drop dead gorgeous girl here and yet I managed to lose her. Last I saw she and Damon were sitting at the bar. I was on my way over to her when I brunette stopped me and when I finally got away she and Damon were nowhere.

"How's it going bro?" Sam asked patting my shoulder.

"Lousy." I replied through clenched teeth; I was still pissed he interrupted Bella and I back at the hotel room.

"What did I do now?" Sam sighed.

I explained to him what I said at the hotel and how he interrupted and now my worries about the fact that I couldn't find either Bella or Damon.

"Wow man I'm sorry I interrupted; I didn't know you felt that way for her, but don't worry about Damon he has another girl on his mind." Sam replied and pointed to the left where I saw Damon and Bonnie (a.k.a. jailbait) dancing and laughing.

Before I could say anything Pogue and Kate walked over;

"Chase is here." Pogue said.

Immediately mine and Sam's hunter instincts kicked in and we navigated to where Chase was.

He was sitting at a bar near the dance floor talking to someone and smiling the entire time. I couldn't see who it was because of the people dancing, but when I did my blood boiled…..it was Bella.

She was laughing and drinking and flirting with him. I watched as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and then I started his way only to have Sam stop me;

"Dean she knows who that is." Sam said holding me back and by that time everyone was by our sides. "She's doing what she's good at."

"And what is that?" Jake growled.

"Playing her part." Same replied.

"What is her part?" Rose asked.

Sam let me go and stood straight, "The knock out as we call it. She is the approachable sweet innocent girl, but underneath all that there is an edge. Guys fall for it all the time." I said.

Little did anyone realize it, but the girl talking to Chase and laughing that was the real Bella; the girl she was before she was broken. Don't get me wrong I loved strong, sexy, in control Bella, but I missed this side of her and the only time I saw it was times like these.

"What do we do?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, we mingle and act like everything's normal; if Bella needs us she will let us know." I said.

Everyone went in separate directions, but Sam and I stayed where we were watching Bella. A silent agreement was made between us that if Chase made one wrong move no matter the exposure he was going down.

Chase signaled for another glass of wine and then pointed at something and Bella turned to look. He quickly poured something into her drink and went back to being normal. Sam and I were about to make our move as Bella raised the glass to her lips, then pointed to Chase at something. The moment he looked away she looked at the bartender who took her drink and replaced it with a new glass. Chase turned back around and Bella started to drink her non drugged drink.

"That's my girl." I said smirking.

Chase whispered something in her ear and she nodded laughing. Then Bella shook her head acting as if the drug was beginning to work. Chase said something and then started to pull her from her seat. They began walking out and Bella gave Sam and I a quick nod letting us know to round up the others. Sam went to round up while I followed Bella and Chase. They walked out of the party and to the elevator doors. Chase pushed the up button and I knew that he was planning on taking her to his room.

The elevator doors dinged and opened. Bella was leaning against Chase as he supported her. As the doors started to close I watched as Bella's fingers went 24 letting me know which floor she would be on and then the doors shut.

"What floor are they going to be on?" Sam asked.

"24 let's go." I said.

"Wait you can't get up there fast enough to know which room she will be in and sparkles over here will ruin the whole operation. You all wait for the elevator I will go up and see." Damon said and left.

Sam, Caleb, Pogue, Jake, Edward, and I went up in the first Elevator and I pulled out my gun. Damon was waiting at the end of the hall and I took a deep breath before Caleb used opening the door.

**AN: I know Cliff hanger, but believe me it's worth it. You know the more Reviews you guys give me the faster I put up the chapters so REVIEW!**

**Song that inspired this chapter: Seether- Careless Whisper.**


	10. Kick in the Teeth

_**Kick In The Teeth**_

**Bella's Point of View**

Chase was predictable he knew who I was, but he underestimated me. The first sign was drugging the drink, I've been there before with that and I knew it was coming. Luckily I had called in a favor to a hunter here in town who just happened to be bartending. What Chase didn't know is I firmly believed in the keep your friends close, but your enemies closer and that's exactly what I was doing. I wanted him to think he was in control, but actually I was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how Dean had looked at me. I was playing a part, but it was a painful because it was who I used to be. I used to be so happy and not cynical or sarcastic all the time. I used to believe in love and trust people, but now I couldn't I was incapable of it. Dean missed that side of me, my dad too and I hated that I couldn't let my walls down for them. Dad tried to many times over the years but I was too far gone to be brought back. Times like these were the only time I allowed myself to be who I used to; it was easier hiding behind stone walls than the fear I felt outside of them. Besides it had been so long since I had been outside them I don't think I would survive.

I looked past Chase and saw Dean with his gun raised; he gave me a small nod and I nodded back.

"Chase," I said and he looked at me, "You really are way too gullible." And I flipped us and put my knife I had been hiding against his throat. "Don't bother using against me I'm quicker, I'm very good at reading people so I'll know what you're going to do before you do it. Save us all the time and effort."

"Damn it." He said, "I should have listened to Victoria and Katherine."

"Probably." I said and got up off of him.

Bonnie said a spell that temporarily bound his power and I went to the bathroom to wash my neck. Dean came in;

"You alright?" he asked.

"Peachy keen jelly bean." I replied and fixed my hair.

"Don't lie to me Bella." Dean said and stepped closer to me.

"Dean I'm fine now let's get back to work." I said and pushed pass him.

He grabbed my wrist, "We're gonna talk later Bella."

I yanked my wrist and when I returned to the room everyone had arrived;

"Now it's a party." I said and went over to the mini bar, "Anyone else want a drink?" I asked.

"Scotch please my dear." Damon said and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Bella, how can you drink at a time like this?" Edward demanded.

"Because I'm capable of pouring the drink and I need one so back off or," I said and pulled my knife out, "We go round two with this; take your pick."

Immediately he backed down and I grabbed my drink along with Damon's. I gave Damon his drink and sat down across from Chase;

"Now Chase we know you're working with Kathy and Vicky so here is how this is going to go down; we ask a question you answer. If you chose not to answer well you get to know my knife here personally and on supernatural beings it hurts like hell. Now first question when did you hook up with them?" I asked. He didn't answer, "Chase one more shot." I said and yet he still didn't talk, "Fine."

Just then there was a knock at the door I went to answer it and there stood Sarah the bartender and my hunter friend;

"Everything good?" she asked handing me a bag with my extra clothes.

"You have perfect timing I was just about to start cutting, but now I don't have to ruin my dress." I said and let her in. "Everyone this is a Sarah a good friend mine why don't you guys introduce each other and I'm gonna change."

I changed into my black spaghetti strap and dark blue jeans with black boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked back to the bedroom.

"Alright Chase where were we." I said.

**Dean's Point of View**

"You might wanna leave." I said the wolves and bloodsuckers as Bella went to change. We met Sarah and she was over talking to the Ipswich boys and Kate.

"Why?" Jake asked me.

"Because this is about to get bloody." Sam said.

"What did you do to her?" Edward demanded.

"I didn't do anything you did; you left her and she broke. She was never the same after you guys. She put up walls; her dad, me, Sam, Al everyone tried to bring them down, but nothing worked." I said through gritted teeth, "You are to blame for this."

We glared at each other until Bella came out in jeans a black spaghetti strap and black boots, "Alright Chase where were we." Bella said.

"Go to hell." He spat.

"Already been." Bella said. Just then Cas appeared next to her, "Personal space." Bella said and Cas moved away.

"My apologies Bella I see you found Chase." Cas replied.

"Yeah wasn't that hard." Bella said and started messing with her knife, "So are you going to stick around for the torture?"

"That won't be necessary I'm going to look into his mind." Cas said.

"Buzz kill." Bella said and put her knife in its holder. "Well since I'm not needed I'm heading out."

"Bella," I said and grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?"

"To have some fun." She said and yanked her wrist from my grip and left.

"I'm going after her." Edward said, but Damon stopped him.

"Let her go, believe me right now isn't the time to play make up with her." Damon said.

"He's right," Sam said, "Let her go blow off some steam."

"She can't go out by herself it's dangerous." Edward said.

"Edward man she kicked your ass at the bar okay, she kicked Paul and Jake's asses too. She obviously can take care of herself. Now listen bro unless you want to get stabbed again let her go." Emmett said.

"Emmett's right son Bella isn't the same and if want any chance of getting her back we need to show her we know she isn't breakable." Carlisle said.

Cas had been reading Chase's mind and was done now;

"The three of them met up about the time you got out Sam. There's a fourth party that started all of this but he hasn't met them yet." Cas said. "But whoever it is wants Bella alive for some reason."

"So we should go after her." Edward said and stood up.

"No I'll go." I said.

"I agree with Dean she is very temperamental right now and it's very obvious that she is angry with us." Carlisle backed me up.

"Carlisle," Edward pleaded.

"It's the best option Edward you know it and so do I." Alice said.

Sam handed me the duffle bag and I went to change then to find Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had gone down to a bar about two blocks away to grab a few drinks. I had been there for about an hour when I felt a tap on my shoulder;

"Hello Bella," a girl looking exactly like Elena said and sat down to my right.

"You must be Katherine." I said and ordered another shot of tequila.

"You are correct, not very nice what you did to Chase at the party." She said ordering a martini for herself.

"Never said I played nice; what do you want?" I asked.

"You to join us." Katherine said.

"I think Victoria will have a problem with that." I said. "Besides I don't play well with others."

"Come now Bella there's no need to be hostile." Katherine said, "Don't you want to get back at the Cullen's and Pack? Our friend can help you."

I slammed my shot down and turned to her, "Listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once; I don't need help. If I want to get back at them I'm more than capable of doing it on my own. Also tell you friend that if they want to say something to me than come see me." And I showed her my knife.

"Hey don't kill the messenger." She said.

"You know what I do believe in killing the messenger you know why…because it sends a message. It's not my place to kill you that's Damon and Stefan's honor I just want Victoria, but if you get in my way I will kill you." I said and got up to leave.

I walked into the alley and there I saw the red headed vampire who had been looking for me;

"Hello Victoria," I said and reached for my knife, "Waiting for me?"

"He wants me keep you alive, but I don't want to." She sneered.

"And who is he?" I asked getting ready for a fight.

"The angel that's who; doesn't matter in moments you'll be dead." She said.

"Really?" I asked as we circled each other.

"I know why you went to hell." She said and I froze.

She lunged for me and I pulled out my knife stabbing her in the heart.

"You know nothing," I whispered in her ear as I twisted the knife. "But you will know what it's like in hell; give my regards to Lucifer." And then I shoved the knife in as far as it would go.

A bright light shined through her eyes and she dropped to the ground before bursting into flames. Katherine walked out and looked at me;

"Tell angel boy that that's a warning; he stops now or I start hacking my way through all of them." I said.

"Bella join us." Katherine said and then I put the knife to her throat.

"Where can I find him?" I asked pressing the knife against her skin.

"The park." She said and then shoved me against the wall, "Who do you think you are human?" she asked baring her fangs.

I kicked her in the gut picked up my knife and as she came at me again I turned and stabbed her in the heart as well, "I'm the bitch that just killed you. Damon's a friend mine and I warned if you got in my way you'd die. Thanks for telling me where he is." I pulled the knife out and like Victoria she burst into flames.

My cell started to ring and I saw it was Sam;

"Bella where are you Dean went looking for you, but couldn't find you." Sam said.

"I'm somewhere Sam look tell Stefan and Damon Katherine's dead and they can leave. The same goes for Victoria so tell the others when I come back they better be gone and to never find me again." I said and hung up as I headed to the park.

I got to the fountain and it wasn't hard to find the angel boy;

"Hello Bella," he said and turned around revealing Raphael, "Been a while."

"Not long enough." I said through gritted teeth.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who pulled you out of the pit." He replied.

"I owe you nothing." I said crossing my arms.

"Then how about I put you back in." he said anger flashing in his eyes.

"Go for it, I'm not afraid and I can handle it." I retorted.

"Oh I can do much worse." He said smiling.

"Do whatever you want, you don't scare me. Give me cancer like Zachariah did, go back and try to kill my parents like Anna and Uriel tried, try and force me into what you want like Lucifer, but in the end you know I won't do it. You have no control over me." I spat.

"That is a problem, but what about Sam, Dean, the Cullen's, the pack, and all your other new friends how about I hurt them." He said.

"You can't it's in my contract. When I went down in the pit I made sure you had nothing to hold over my head." I smiled.

Raphael wrapped his hand around my throat, "YOU WILL HELP ME!"

"No…I won't." I gasped struggling to get free. I was close to passing out when he dropped me and began pacing. "I won't help you bring around round two of the apocalypse."

"Pathetic human," he grumbled, "You know one day they will find out why you went down and then what."

"Don't know I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." I said standing up. "Don't pull anymore tricks Raphael."

"What about when they find out what you are?" he asked.

"I'll deal with it." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Let's see how well you 'deal with it'" he said and disappeared.

I stood staring at the fountain realizing no matter what happened next I couldn't bow down to what Raphael wanted. I knew he was going to tell Dean and the others, but maybe it was for the best; when they found out the truth they would leave and I'd be alone just like I've always wanted. But deep down whatever was left of my heart was beginning to break because what happens next will change everything and everyone.

**A/N: Okay so another cliffy, but I hoped you liked this chapter. Now I want your opinions on what you think the reasons are Bella went to hell and also what she is. Please let me know what you believe and if you get it right I will give you a surprise ; ) Review!**

**Song for this chapter Kick in the Teeth- Papa Roach**


	11. Easier To Run

_**Easier To Run**_

**Dean's Point of View**

Three days since we had seen Bella or even heard from her. After she hung up the phone Cas tried to track her as did the vamps, but no luck. The Ipswich boys had left after Cas bound Chase's powers and he was no longer a threat. We turned him over to the authorities since he was wanted for murder. Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Lexi, Lee, Pearl, Jeremy, and Anna all headed back to Mystic Falls while Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Bonnie offered to stay. I didn't have a problem with that since Bonnie was a witch and she had been looking for a spell to track Bella. The Cullen's and pack had decided to stay and that I had a problem with. In the three days we had almost killed each other a dozen times, but Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie always seemed to stop us. Damon was more than willing to assist us in killing them, but I learned a long time ago don't mess with a witch unless their evil.

"So what are we going to try today?" I asked waking up.

"Bonnie found a spell to track her we just don't know if it will work." Stefan explained.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I need some of her blood." Bonnie said.

I pulled out the knife I had used on Bella the first day we came here and I hadn't wiped it down yet.

"Will this do; it's old, but it's still hers." I said handing her the knife.

"It's perfect." Bonnie said.

Just then Cas appeared, "What are you doing?"

"A spell to track Bella." Bonnie replied.

Cas was about to say something, but then froze, "Put it away we have company coming."

Just then a man appeared on the far side of the room, "Hello Castiel dear brother; miss me?"

Cas looked at him, "Belthazor I thought you were dead."

"Yes well now I just wanted out of heaven like Gabriel." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"Delivering a message from Raphael." He said sitting down on the couch looking at us, "My, my, my so you are the ones she saved. I personally think it was a waste, but none of us can control her."

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked.

"Why I'm talking about why your dear sweet innocent Bella went to hell, but then again she isn't so innocent and I'm not talking about her bedroom activities." He said smirking at me.

"Did you get a good show?" I asked.

"No need to be touchy." Belthazor replied.

"Why does Raphael have interest in Bella?" Cas asked.

"Well dear little brother he is the one that pulled her out of hell." He replied, "Really she never told you; I'm shocked. Castiel you were told a lie as to why she went to hell."

"Why would she lie to him?" I asked.

"Because she's hiding a terrible secret; you see Raphael wants something from Bella and now he is ready to spill all her dirty little secrets in hopes she will join him." Belthazor said.

"What does he want with her?" Edward asked.

"To restart the apocalypse of course so he can rule heaven since Daddy has vanished. Only she can do that, but she's refusing. She cares far too much about all of you; including you Cullen's and pack." He said.

"How can she restart the apocalypse?" Cas questioned.

Belthazor got an evil smirk on his face, "Well my brother have you ever wondered why we were never able to make her do what we want? Why she has always been able to affect the lives of others and stop ours or the demons interference? Why we never knew of her birth?" We all looked intensely at him and his smile grew wider, "She isn't human at least not fully."

Everyone gasped and I wondered what the hell he meant.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had two choices; I could either go and face the music or run. I chose to run; granted what I am, isn't my fault I didn't ask to be born, but I knew Sam and Dean and they wouldn't care. I couldn't watch as Dean realized what I am; it would kill me to see that. I snuck into my room and left after my talk with Raphael; he needed my help and thankfully I was hidden from his and the demons radars. My dad knew what I was; hell he and mom were visited by my birth father and asked to take care of me. They never hid what I was, but after Mom died Dad always told me that I had a choice and I wasn't like any of them. I wanted to believe that which is why I never used any of my powers; even when I was in trouble. I wanted to prove to myself I was good and that I could choose no matter who my birth mother was.

It had been three days since I left Denver and I knew I couldn't go back to the bar. I pulled off the side of the road and pulled my cell out;

"Haven this is Al." I heard him pick up.

"Hey Al its Bella." I said trying not to give indication of how I felt.

"Hey Bella, Dean called wondering if you had come back." He said, "What happened?"

"Long story look I want you to go into the office and look in the safe; the key is behind the wall paneling." I said.

He put down the phone and I heard it being picked up, "Hey boss lady when are you coming back?" Jen asked.

I laughed, "Hey Jen; look it's complicated."

"Well here comes Al." she said and I heard him take the phone.

"Bells what the hell is this?" he asked and I knew he had found the papers.

"Look Al I'm not coming back and I need the bar in good hands. You've retired from hunting and you know how Dad and I liked things run. The bar is yours I wouldn't give it to anyone else." I said.

"Bella what is going on?" he asked.

"I can't explain, but you were one of Dad's closest friends and he trusted you. Just take care of the bar." I said.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Bella, you need to call Dean they are freaked out. I don't know what's going on, but don't disappear." Al said to me.

"I have to Al." I said and hung up.

I headed a few more miles down the road and got out. I stood at the crossroads and it didn't take long for my silent call to be answered;

"B darling, I'm surprised you called." Crowley said behind me.

I turned around, "Yeah well I don't have any other choice." I said.

"Ready to make another deal?" he asked.

"No I want to talk." I said.

"Well for you anything; after all you are part of us." He said.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"Bella why do you think she made the deal to where you could get out; she may have been evil, but she was still your mother." He said.

"No, my mother was killed by one of you to get to me." I spat.

"True and I can tell you that demon was killed by her personally." He said. "Do you know the true story of how your birth parents conceived you?"

I shook my head, "I don't care." I said.

"Well you came here for answers and I promised her when you came here I would tell you." He said, "We demons can love Bella even if it is for a short while. Our humanity can return, but it can't return forever."

He waved his hand and suddenly we were in an old Victorian style house.

Crowley walked over and started to pour us some drinks, "I loved your mother I did, but being what we became well our love can't last. Your father was out trying to find a missing athame and your mother was looking for the same one. They met in a bar one night in their human vessel bodies. For reasons unknown your parents were unable to see the others' true selves and after a steamy night of passion your mother became pregnant with you." He came over and handed me my drink and ushered me to sit down, "It was three months later that your parents came face to face and realized what the other was, but they could not deny their feelings for one another. Your father knew it was wrong, but when he found out they had a child he shielded your mother and you from all the other angels. Your mother did the same with us demons except for me. I was there for her entire pregnancy and when it was time for you to be born your father came. We were in an old abandoned cemetery that was protected from all the eyes of heaven and hell. Your parents held you for so long after you were born neither wanting to let you go, but they knew that if they kept you there was no way to keep you safe from either side. Your father had met Charlie on one of his hunts and explained everything to him. Charlie was a good man and believed that you were a gift. Both your birth parents brought you to Charlie and let you go. They agreed that no matter what you were to be protected. They kept tabs on you and when they couldn't they sent me."

"How did Raphael find out about me?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I wasn't careful once and he followed me. It wasn't hard for him to realize after I met up with your parents what you were. Your father kept him quiet being that he was head of the ranks, but Raphael was only biding his time." He said.

I knew I was half angel half demon, but I never knew who my birth parents were and now I was ready to find out; "Crowley exactly which angel is my father and which demon is my mother?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Your father was Michael and your mother Lillith."

I passed out.

**Dean's point of View**

"What do you mean not fully?" Cas asked.

"She's half and half; half angel and half demon although she doesn't know who her birth parents are. Charles Swan was well aware of what she was since her birth father came to him. Bella has never used her powers because she wants to be good, but let's face it if you're half you might as well be full." Belthazor spat.

I clenched my fist, "Keep your mouth shut about her; she isn't like the demons and I don't believe this shit."

"Why do you think she ran; she has been hiding this for so long." He replied.

"Do you know who her birth parents are?" Cas asked holding me back.

"No, but Raphael does so now you know why he wants Bella; would you like to know why she went to hell?" he asked and Cas nodded, "A year after you all," he said pointing to the Cullen's and pack, "Abandoned her you were found out by the Volturi."

"That's impossible; we are still alive." Rosalie hissed.

"Now you are, but in the beginning you weren't. Bella was informed by Raphael of your demise and was wracked with guilt. She went a crossroads demon and made a deal; to bring you back and erase any memory what transpired. Also the Volturi were to never find out about her, but the demon gave her more than what she asked." Belthazor said and looked at Sam and me, "The demon promised to protect you and make sure you both got out of hell and were protected. Now I don't know why a demon would give her that unless…." He trailed.

"Unless the demon was her parent." Cas finished.

"Ding, ding, ding, now I don't know if it was her mother or father, but that is why we can't control her." He said and looked at me, "Now Dean how does it feel to know that you have been sleeping with the enemy?"

I broke from Cas' hold and wrapped my hands around Belthazor's throat, "Bella isn't the enemy; she's better than you because she's selfless. You said she isn't human well I call bullshit; all of us humans have a little good and evil Bella just happens to be half and half. Now you tell Raphael he wants her he has to go through me." I released him and stepped back as he disappeared.

"You okay?" Sammy asked.

"It doesn't change anything Sam." I said.

"I know whether she's human or demon or angel she's proven herself to us time and time again." Sammy said.

"She went to hell for us?" Alice asked.

"Apparently so," Cas said, "Although you hurt her she still cared enough to save you."

"We have to find her." Esme said clutching to Carlisle.

"Where would she go?" Jake asked.

"Well she hasn't been to the bar." I said since I had called about six time a day.

Just then my cell rang and it was the Haven bar, "Bella?" I answered.

"Sorry sweetheart it's just me." Al said.

"You heard from her?" I asked.

"Yeah just got off the phone with her; she's gone. She called told me to go look in the safe; I did and found the deed to the bar and it had my name on it. She gave me to bar Dean and said she isn't coming back." Al said. "Do you know why?"

"Yeah, it's a long story and we'll talk later; did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"You already know the answer to that Dean." Al said.

"Thanks Al I might see you in a few days." I said and hung up.

I walked back to my room and sat down; Bella was half angel and half demon. The two things I hated most in the world were what the woman I love was. I felt betrayed due to the fact that she never said anything to me, but with a secret like that I wouldn't tell anyone either. The other thing was why she went to hell; she gave up freedom for torture for the ones that hurt her, but then the demon gave her more than she asked for and she save me and Sam as well. I had no idea what I was going to do, but the first thing I needed to do was find Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

_(flashback 4 years ago)_

_I had just been told Edward, the rest of the Cullen's, and the pack had been killed because of me. I couldn't let that happen; I hated them, but I still loved them so much. I was at the crossroads and I placed some of my hair and my picture in a box then buried it. It didn't take long for the demon to appear;_

"_Bella Swan what can I do for you; wait I already know." He said walking towards me._

"_Look I don't want time I just want it taken care of." I said._

"_I'll take this one." I heard a woman say and turned to see a very attractive blonde woman in a dress. The man left and it was just us, "Are you sure you want this?" she asked me. "They betrayed you and yet you are willing to give up your soul for them."_

"_You don't know anything about love." I spat, "They hurt me, but they didn't deserve to die because of me." _

"_You are wrong there," she said, "I do know of love, but that is another story." She shook her head, "I don't want to take your soul Isabella, but I can't stop you so here is the deal. I will bring them back with no memory or their death, I will also erase the Volturi and make sure they never find out."_

"_Deal." I said._

"_I'm not finished," she said, "I will also make sure your friends Dean and Sam are protected."_

"_Why would you do that?" I asked._

_She got a small, sad smile on her face, "Because I can." She said._

"_So when do you take me?" I asked._

"_Six months." She said._

"_No I want to go now." I answered._

"_You are positive?" she asked._

"_Yea." I answered and she kissed my forehead like a mother would._

"_It will be over quickly." She said and before I could ask her why she was being so nice I felt my heart begin to slow as the hell hounds approached. _

_I faintly heard her say, "I cannot watch them tear you apart so by the time the reach you, you will be dead."_

_(end flashback)_

"Bella?" I heard Crowley ask and realized I was lying on the couch.

"She was who I made the deal with." I whispered.

"Yes, your mother gave you an out." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"When we demon's give you more than we should that makes the opportunity for the angels above to bring you out. Lillith told your father of your plan and they made the agreement to get you out. Michael pulled you out." He said.

"No Raphael did." I said.

"No he just disguised himself as Raphael and then Raphael used that to his advantage. Your parents loved you." He said. "Bella you know what Raphael wants, but you can stop him."

"How?" I asked, "And why should I even trust you?"

"Have I betrayed you at all?" he asked me and I shook my head, "Bella I cared for your mother and I made a promise. She was the first and I couldn't betray her even if she is dead."

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now we start by finding the one person that can stop Raphael and for that we are going to need the Winchesters' help." He said looking at me.

"No," I said standing up, "I don't want them involved."

"It's too late Bella; by now Raphael has revealed your secret and we are going to need their help to get who we need." Crowley said grabbing his coat.

"Who are we getting?" I asked.

"Michael; we have to get Michael out." He said.

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked this twist. Here is some information;**

**Bella does have powers, but she has never used them**

**Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan will be around for a while**

**More of Bella's past and her birth parents relationship will be revealed.**

**I hope you guys like this new angle of the story and please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. This chapter inspired by;**

**Linkin Park- Easier To Run**

**I Do NOT own Twilight, Supernatural, or any of the songs that inspire me.**


	12. Iris

_**Iris**_

**Bella's Point of View**

"You're joking right; I know what he tried to do to Sam and Dean." I said.

"Yes well believe me when I say he won't be able to resist his own daughter." Crowley said. "Come now time to go see the Winchesters."

"No," I said standing up, "I don't want them around."

"Why not?" Crowley questioned.

"Why not; really?" I asked and he didn't respond, "I'm half angel, half demon; the two things they hate. I can't stand there and watch them judge me even though I had no choice in being born. You may not understand, but it would kill me to have them hate me."

"Well they already know so what's the difference?" he asked.

"The difference is, is that I haven't seen them. I don't want to see the look on their face of betrayal because that's what I've done." I replied.

"You love him." Crowley said and I stayed quiet, "You love Dean."

"Yea okay I do; so how do you think he is going to respond when he finds out who my parents are?" I asked. "My birth mom sent him to hell and Michael well we all know how that went down."

"Your point is?" he asked.

"Are you really that blind to the situation?" I answered, "Come on Crowley see it from my point of view."

"I do and I know for a fact that Dean cares for you no matter what you are." He replied.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because he looks at you the same way I looked at your mother." Crowley said quietly.

"How is it that you are a demon when you care so much?" I asked.

"Don't ever mistake me for human Bella; the only reason I am doing this is because I made Lillith a promise and I always keep my promises." He said. "Now since it's quite obvious I'm not going make you see my way tonight I suggest you go upstairs and get some rest." With that he disappeared.

I got up and walked up the grand staircase. I took a shower and when I laid down on the bed I had so many thoughts running through my mind. I couldn't face Dean after I found out who my parents were. There was a very small possibility he could forgive me for lying and being what I am, but the fact Lillith and Michael were my birth parents would be too much. Tonight I had admitted my feelings for Dean, but I couldn't go through another heartbreak; then of course there was the fact that I had sold my soul for the people I claimed to hate. I remembered being told about the Cullen's and pack like it was yesterday;

_(Flashback four years ago)_

_Dad was out helping one of his buddies on a hunt and I was tending the bar. It was afternoon so we were pretty slow when someone appeared at the door and immediately I knew he was an angel;_

"_What do you want and don't try to coerce me I know what you are." I said._

"_My name is Raphael and I come to give you some sad news." He said._

"_What?" I asked reaching for my gun._

"_Your friends the Cullen's and pack were killed by the Volturi." He said._

"_You lie." I stated._

"_Care to see?" he asked and touched my hand._

_I saw what had happened; Aro had invited the Cullen's for a visit and he discovered they told me and that there was a pack of wolves. I saw the Cullen's being dismembered and then burned. Many of the guard went to Forks to try and tame the pack, but the pack fought back and were killed; along with Billy, Harry and everyone else that knew._

_Raphael let go of my hand and smiled, "I told you." Then he disappeared._

_I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. I despised them for hurting me, but I still loved them and because of me they were dead. I picked up the phone and called Dad knowing what I was going to do._

"_Hey Bells everything alright?" he asked answering on the first ring._

"_Dad," I choked out._

"_Bells what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked worried._

"_Dad, Billy's dead; so is the pack and the Cullen's. They were killed because of me. Remember how I told you about the Volturi well they found out the Cullen's told me and then they found out about the pack. Everyone on the rez who knew is dead." I cried._

"_Bells, it's not your fault." He said, "I'm on my way."_

"_No Dad I won't be here when you get back." I said._

"_Bella what are you talking about?" Dad asked and I kept quiet, "Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare make a deal."_

"_I love you Dad." I said and hung up._

_I grabbed the car keys and headed to the crossroads._

_(end flashback)_

I couldn't put Dean through any of this pain that my life caused. Everything I touched gets destroyed and I can't do that to Dean. I was about go to sleep when my phone rang and I answered it.

**Dean's Point of View**

I laid in bed trying to process all Belthazor had told us; Bella was half angel and half demon and I wondered who her birth parents were. Did Sam, me, or our Dad kill one of them? Why hadn't she ever told me; that's right I would be right where I am now….pissed off. I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed my phone dialing Bella's number;

"Hello," I heard her say.

"Bella," I said and the line was silent, "Bella are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Dean; what's up?" she asked trying to hide the panic in her voice, but I picked up on it.

"Where are you?" I asked trying to stay cool.

"Around," she replied.

"Bella don't bullshit a bullshitter; I haven't heard from you in three days now answer me." I said starting to lose my cool.

"I'm in bed Dean." She snapped.

I knew she wasn't going to give me a straight answer so I decided to go another route; "Why did you leave?"

I heard her sigh, "Because we had taken care of business and I wasn't needed anymore."

"You gonna give me some straight answers or should I just hang up now?" I asked not having the energy to play this game.

"Dean what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why didn't tell me about you being half demon, half angel, or why you went to hell?" I asked and the line was silent.

After what seemed like forever she asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me the truth." I said.

"Fine here's the truth; I'm half and half. I've known since I was born, my dad knew, but no one else in our circle. There happy?" she asked.

"Do you know who your birth parents are?" I asked. When she didn't answer I pressed, "You do don't you."

"I just found out tonight." She said quietly.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Dean don't make me say it." She said.

"No you listen to me; you've lied to me for years the least you owe me is some answers." I said.

"Lillith and Michael." She said and I clenched my fist.

"Lillith and Michael." I repeated through clenched teeth. "Are you sure?"

"Yea Dean I am." She replied.

"Jesus Christ Bella." I said slamming my fist on the table. "How could you keep this from us?"

"I don't know Dean maybe I was ashamed and afraid you…." She started but stopped.

"I would what Bella?" I asked. "Come on now is the time to tell all."

"Forget it Dean it doesn't matter." She said.

"You know what Bella it matters to me so why don't you be honest with me for once; put your angel side on instead of that demon one." I said and immediately regretted it. "Bella I didn't mean it…"

She cut me off, "No Dean I get it so don't worry about it or me. I promise you won't see my demonic ass again." She said and hung up the phone.

I started a string of curses as I headed to go talk to Sam. When I opened his door the only people in there were Cas, Sam (W), Jake, Damon, and Edward;

"We got a problem." I said and sat down in a chair.

"What's up?" Sam asked handing me a beer.

"I just talked to B." I said.

"And?" Damon asked.

"And I screwed up majorly." I said.

I told them what I said and Sam started in on me; "How could you Dean? She has had our back more times than I can count."

"I know alright; I screwed up." I said and finished my beer, "You're going to love this though; I know who her birth parents are…Lillith and Michael."

"Shit." Sam said and sat down with me.

"Wait as in the archangel Michael and the first demon Lillith?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Heavy." He replied.

"How could you say that to her?" Edward asked, "Damn it she cares about you."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because Jasper was reading her emotions and all that was coming from her to you was love and the fear of being in love with you." He yelled and I froze.

"Very good." I heard someone say and we turned to see Crowley. "Miss me sweethearts?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"Well I had a feeling our darling little Bella was going to try and run so I decided to come and get you Dean before she disappears." Crowley replied.

"How do you know she's running?" Cas asked.

"Castiel let me explain something to you; I was there all through Lillith's pregnancy and when Michael or Lillith couldn't check on her I would." Crowley said.

"So she came to you." I said.

"Yes, now are you ready to pull your head out of your ass?" he asked "Or would you rather continue to make assumptions about Bella that are completely untrue because you have been given false knowledge?"

"What is the truth?" Sam asked.

"Well Michael and Lillith are her birth parents, she did die for you two and your families," Crowley said pointing to Jake and Edward, "but it was actually Michael who pulled her out he just disguised himself as Raphael. Now since I've given you the cliff notes version are you ready to leave?" he asked looking at me. "The rest of you can join us later, but right now he has some apologizing to do and also he is the only one that can get her to stay."

I didn't get a chance before the wind whipped and then we were standing in a large mansion.

"See your taste hasn't changed." I said.

"I'm a demon of culture Dean you should try it some time." He said and then stepped away, "I suggest you get ready she'll be coming down in 3,2,1." And he disappeared.

Just then I heard footsteps and saw Bella at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" she asked, "you know what never mind I don't give a damn." She said and headed for the door.

I stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Why do you care; remember I'm a demon." She sneered.

"Bella I'm sorry." I said "I screwed up and…."

She cut in, "And you're sorry. I don't want your apologies Dean, in fact I don't want anything from you. Just stay away from Dean it's for the best."

She pushed passed, but I grabbed her arm, "I'm not letting you leave Bella. I told you three days ago I loved you and that's still true; I always have and no matter what I always will. I don't care that you're part demon or angel; hell you could be a wendigo for all I care and I would still love you." I said and pulled her to me and smirked, "Besides I get the best of both worlds; naughty and nice, angel and devil. No wonder the sex is so good." I said and kissed her neck.

"Dean I'm not an angel; you stay with me or around me I'll tear you down. That's just what happens with what I am and I don't want to do that to you." She said.

"If I'm going to hell I can't think of a better ride than with you." I said. "Bella let me in; I'm not afraid of what could happen. It doesn't matter to me as long as I know I have you. So tell me what I want to hear."

I lifted her chin forcing her to look at me; "I love you Dean."

I picked her up and carried upstairs to the first room I could find and laid her down on the bed. We didn't waste any time taking off our clothes and then it was just skin on skin. Tonight was going to be different from anything we had ever done. Before this there was just sex; tonight I was going to make her mine by making love to her. It was true she half and half of what I hated, but that didn't matter because I've known her for so long that no matter what it didn't change how I feel. I knew the possible outcomes of this and it didn't matter because Bella was it for me. All that mattered was her here and now with me the rest of the world could burn as long as I knew she was going to be with me. We became oblivious to everything outside of this room and of the moment we were sharing.

**AN: Okay I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting, but I was inspired by a song which is the title of this chapter. Review and please let me know what you think.**

**Goo Goo Dolls- Iris**


	13. Rain

_**Rain**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I rolled over to see Dean sleeping with that cute little smirk. I knew I had given in last night, but I couldn't fight him anymore. I laid there until I could see the first bit of sunlight and then I got up. I wasn't running away from him, but I had to go somewhere before I started this next hunt. I needed to be reminded and make amends to someone before I headed down a path that would no doubt change me. I put on my distressed jeans, palm plaited bust top, black suede knee high boots, and my denim trucker jacket. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my bag. I left Dean a note;

_Dean,_

_ Don't freak I'll be back, but I need to take care of something before we start on this hunt. Crowley will explain everything to you I'm sure. I want you know though I'm not running; I can't run from you anymore. I do have one favor….I don't want the Cullen's or pack involved in this hunt; actually send whoever else is still there home. This doesn't concern them and I don't want them around. I will explain everything when I get back and I know you're wondering when I'll be back and truth is I can't tell you when. I need to ground myself and this is the only way to do it._

_Love You,_

_B._

That was the first time I had ever written those words to someone other than my Dad or Aunt Renee. I headed down to the garage and suddenly Crowley appeared next to me;

"Going somewhere B, Darling?" he asked.

"You know you're almost as bad as the angels in pulling that crap." I said.

"Never compare me to those winged sissies." He spat.

"To answer your question I need to go somewhere before we start on this hunt." I said.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Don't know for certain yet, but I'll be back." I said.

"Well here take that one." He said pointing to a tarp.

I removed the tarp and there sat a fully restored midnight blue 1967 convertible mustang with white striping. It was a gorgeous piece of machinery; everything original including the radio.

"Nice, Crowley." I said.

"Well when traveling, travel in style I always say. They don't make them like these anymore." He said patting the hood of the mustang. "See you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you soon." I said and hopped into the car. "Hey Crowley, where exactly am I?" I asked.

"Phoenix my dear." He said and waved as I pulled away.

**Dean's Point of View**

I woke up the warmth of the sun on my back and stretched out my arm searching for Bella, but I didn't find her.

"Damn it." I growled and immediately I was fully awake.

I walked over to my bag and on it was a note. I read it and was mildly relieved, but still concerned. I dressed, walked down stairs and there was breakfast.

"Morning sunshine." Crowley said, "Have a good night?"

"Were you spying?" I asked grabbing some food.

"Why worried you're lacking in certain areas?" he replied.

"I think if you talk to Bella you'll find she's quite satisfied." I smirked.

"Dude I don't need to hear that." I heard Sam's voice say and turned to see him followed by the Cullen's, pack, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena. "I heard enough when we would visit her."

"Aw come on Sammy jealous?" I asked and then I heard a growl, "You have a problem there dog boy?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah I do." He said.

"Glad you're here, Bella wants you all to leave." I said glaring at Edward and Jake.

"We aren't going to." Edward said.

"Hey the Victoria threat is over with, B took care of that and now you can leave." I replied.

"Dean's right." Crowley said. "If Bella wants you gone, then be gone." Crowley said and with a wave of his hand they were all gone only leaving Sam, myself and him.

"Thank you Crowley." I said digging into my food.

"Anything for my girl." He responded.

I decided to take a risk, "So Lillith is her mom." I said.

"Yes she was and before you make any comments you may have hated her, but she loved Bella." Crowley growled, "It's a hard thing to give up a child and she felt the affects every single day. It was horrible for her to watch from a distance as Charlie and Heather raised Bella. Lillith wanted to be the one doing the things they were doing as did Michael."

"Oh and raise her to be a demonic bitch." I said and then I was pinned against a wall.

"If there was any way for Lillith to give up her demonic side she would have in a heartbeat. Bella was what brought her humanity back. She may have been a demonic bitch, but she cared for her daughter and wanted her to have a good and normal life." Crowley said and released me. "You know nothing of who Lillith was after Bella was conceived. Nor do you know who Michael was either. They had to choose give up their places and raise Bella or give up Bella. If they had given up their stations more than likely Bella would have been killed for what she is."

"Why would demons or angels want her dead?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think? She is half and half; the best of both worlds you could say. All our powers none of our weaknesses." Crowley stated.

"Why doesn't she use them?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to be pulled in either direction, but for what we have to do she will need to." Crowley said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to bring Michael out of the pit of course." Crowley said and we froze.

**Bella's Point of View**

I pulled up the house after a two drive and went to knock on the door. I didn't have to wait long for an answer;

"BELLA!" Aunt Renee said bringing me in for a hug.

You see Renee was my mom's sister and she knows all about me.

"Hey Aunt Renee how's it going?" I said stepping into the house, "I see Phil's career is going good."

Dad and I thought I would be easier to explain Renee as my mother instead of the whole how my mom died. Phil her husband knew about me too seeing as they helped Dad raised me. He was now a baseball coach for Florida state and it obviously paid well, but of course when you win the championship how can you not get paid well.

"Oh yeah, "Renee said laughing, "He's at practice now. So what brings you to my neck of the woods or should I say marsh."

I told her everything and she listened patiently. When I was finished she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses; Renee never was one for the heavy stuff.

"Well my dear you have had quite the eventful few weeks." She said pouring me a glass.

"Tell me about it and now get this I found out who my birth parents are." I said.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Michael and Lillith." I said, "and apparently we are going to pull Michael out of the pit."

"What's going on Bella I know you didn't come here to tell me this when you could have called me." She said and I knew I was caught.

"I'm scared Renee; I'm scared of what I am." I said.

"Bella, you are you; it doesn't matter what your background is." She said.

"Are you going to give me the whole nurture vs. nature speech?" I asked.

"Do I need to?" she replied.

Renee was a psychology professor and that was her main focus nurture vs. nature.

"Renee you know me I think it's more nature than nurture. I can't run from what I am." I said.

"Then don't," she said and I raised my eyebrow, "accept it and deal. No one is their parents and ultimately it's up to you what you decide. I have watched you grow and there is nothing for you to worry about. You are strong, intelligent, intuitive woman and I'm not worried about what is going to happen."

"You always know what to say." I said.

"I'm a psych professor it's my job to be able to get inside your head, analyze and guide." She replied and we both laughed.

"Now you want to tell me about how you're feeling about the Cullen's and pack?" she asked.

"Should I lie down on your couch?" I asked teasing

"It's completely up to you." She said.

"I'm not ready to forgive and even if I did I don't want them in my life." I said.

"Bella you cannot open the next chapter until you close that one. If you want to move forward with Dean you have to let go of the anger and pain you harbor before you can heal." She said pouring me another glass of wine. "You don't have to openly forgive them, but you have to admit it to yourself."

"I know, but…." I trailed.

"But you don't want to." She said.

"Is that the demon side?" I asked nervously.

"My dear you are not one side or the other you are both and do you realize what that makes you?" she asked and I shook my head, "That makes you human. Sure you may have their abilities but like for the rest of us humans there is no clean and clear path. In my opinion you're more human than myself."

"Never thought of it that way before." I replied.

"The most obvious answer is usually the one we don't believe." She said laughing. "So should I make up the guest bed?"

"Yeah I would like that." I said.

Renee had extra space in her garage so I pulled my car in, grabbed my bags, and headed in the room to chill out. Renee had to head over to the campus to teach a class and said I was welcome to come by and watch. I told her I might, but first I needed to chill out.

"Bella I have to tell you something." Renee said and I turned to look at her, "I'm starting to see the old you."

I smiled hugged her and she left. I laid down on the bed and just relaxed; so many things had happened that I was still processing. Michael, Lillith, forgiveness, letting go, falling in love, opening up….it was overwhelming. I don't know what happened, but I ended up falling asleep.

**Dean's Point of View**

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"We. Are. Going. To. Pull. Michael. Out." Crowley said each word individually. "Otherwise the whole apocalypse will start again and personally I'm not in the mood to go through like that again."

"Well neither are we, but I'm not bringing that ass back." I said.

"What's wrong scared you might become his bitch?" Crowley patronized.

"Won't happen." I seethed.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said and then looked at Crowley, "How are we supposed to pull Michael out?"

"Well we are going to use Bella; I mean she is his blood and she will be able to open a portal and travel through it…" he said and I stopped.

"Whoa, wait….Bella's going to in hell." I said.

"Well of course." He responded.

"No." I said.

"I'm with Dean; I'll go." Sam said and looked at him.

"Hell no you aren't going." I said.

"Neither of you are going because neither of you can go. Bella is the only one who can pass through hell somewhat unharmed; you two will have another job anyways." Crowley said.

"What job is that?" Sam asked.

"We are going to have to keep Raphael's lackies from closing the portal once they find out what we are doing; not to mention the demons who will be trying to lock her in." he responded.

"What do you mean somewhat unharmed?" I asked.

"I mean that nothing is guaranteed." He said.

"Be specific." I growled.

Crowley sighed, "I mean that when you go through hell you don't come out unscathed. There could be physical or emotional damaged done or nothing might happen; it just depends."

"She's not going." Sam said.

"Look here boys either she does or we all die." Crowley said. "Now get packed you're heading to Florida."

"Why Florida?" Sam asked.

Something in my brain clicked, "Bella's at Renee's." I said.

"Very good Dean." Crowley said and then looked at Sam, "And here I thought you were the smart one."

**A/N: Okay you guys what do you think? I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but the next one will have action and the hunt will begin. This chapter was to show that Bella's old side is coming back and how she's starting anew. Review please. Song:**

**Creed- Rain**


	14. Sooner Or Later

**Sooner Or Later**

**Bella Point of View**

I woke up about three hours later and saw it was dark outside. My clock read 11:15 and stood up stretching. I opened the door;

"Renee?" I called out wondering where she was.

I checked her office; nothing.

"Phil?" I called then I checked the garage.

I saw my car and Phil's truck, but no sign of Renee. Something wasn't right; everything in the house felt cold, lifeless, and then I smelled it…sulfur. I pulled my knife out and slowly walked through the house. I checked every room until I came to the office. I slowly opened the door and the sight that beheld me made me wanna puke. Phil was in the office sprawled over the desk with a hole in his check where his heart had once been. I walked closer and saw a not placed neatly on his chest;

_Bella,_

_ So sad, but he was trying to protect you. I'm surprised you didn't hear us, but then again you were sleeping like an angel. Renee's with us you'll know where to find us. Don't take too long._

_Meg._

I crumbled the piece of paper feeling rage coursing through my blood. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I wield around ready to plunge my knife into who ever, but a strong hand caught it expecting it;

"Bella," Dean said holding my hand firmly. "Easy baby girl."

Dean released my hand and I pulled back, "He's dead." I said although I knew he already knew it.

"Yea," Dean said, "Crowley sensed it the moment we hit the drive way. Sam's checking the rest of the house. Where's Renee?"

"They've got her." I replied.

"House is clear." Sam said walking in with Crowley behind him. He saw Phil and then looked at me, "Bells I'm…" he trailed.

"Meg and her pack of misfits." I said trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Looks like Meg has one up on us." Crowley said. "She did a nasty number on him. I doubt we find Renee alive."

I didn't think I just flew at him and pinned him to the wall, "I don't care." I said and I felt the rage burning in my veins causing my heart to speed up, "I want her dead. I want them all dead."

"Looks like we found a trigger." Crowley said.

"Trigger?" Dean asked.

I hadn't released Crowley, but he ignored the blade at his throat and continued, "You're eyes are black Bella; rage must be a trigger for your demon side. You're powers are trying to come to the surface."

I quickly released Crowley and backed away closing my eyes. I hadn't had my eyes turn black in years and I didn't want Dean to see them.

"Bella," Dean said and carefully walked towards me.

"Don't," I said trying to calm down.

"Don't fight it Bella," Crowley said, "You have to embrace both sides of you if we want to stop Raphael and Meg. Embrace demon side, feel the power, control it."

"NO," I growled.

"Leave her alone Crowley," Dean warned as he finally reached me. "Look at me."

"NO," I said shutting my eyes tighter.

Dean forced me to turn around and I felt him place his hands on either side of my face, "Bells look at me."

My eyes slowly opened I heard Dean, take in a deep breath. I tried to look away, but he held me firmly. Slowly I felt the black recede and my eyes were normal again.

"You know you look kind of hot." Dean said smiling.

Crowley sighed loudly, "Enough, you all are fools. Bella has to embrace the demon and the angel within her."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's the only way we have any chance of surviving." Crowley stated and looked at Bella, "You have to let the wall down, call upon the power, feel it, let it course through you and become part of you. Use it."

"Back off Crowley." Dean growled wrapping an arm around me, "If you can't see Phil someone close to her is lying on that desk with his damn heart ripped out by demons. Now's not exactly the time to be telling her to embrace that side."

"But I think it is," Crowley countered.

"They could be unpredictable." Sam said interjecting, "She could hurt herself."

"Or you," I said.

"Please," Dean said being his smartass self. "Have you met me I went to hell and came back, survived the apocalypse, and I can handle you in bed. I'm invincible."

I smacked him upside the head and then looked at Phil, "I'll do it." I said suddenly.

"WHAT?" Sam and Dean said together.

"I'll do it." I said and looked at Crowley, "How does it work?"

"To each their own." Crowley said, "You have to figure it out yourself."

"Bell you can't be serious." Dean said.

"I am," I replied.

"Wonderful," Crowley said clapping his hands together, "Shall we head to the college?"

"Just wait a damn minute," Dean said and looked at me, "You're not doing it."

"Not your choice." I said starting to walk towards the door.

Dean's hand snaked out and grabbed my arm turning me to face him, "The hell it isn't." He said, "We're going in there with you Bell and I don't want you using."

"Bella you haven't ever used your powers right; you don't know what could happen or if you even can." Sam said.

"So you can't trust me?" I asked yanking my arm from Dean's grasp and narrowing my eyes at him and Sam. "What you afraid I'm gonna go all demon on you? Turn on you? Haven't I always had your back or has you opinion of me changed since I am after all half demon?"

"Look Bell, Sam and I aren't going in unless you swear you'll keep you're cool." Dean said.

I knew he was trying to help me, protect me, but at this moment I wasn't exactly rational.

"Then I guess you stay here." I said and started walking again.

Dean's hand snaked out and grab me again; I felt the rage build up again and this time when I looked at him I didn't hide my black eyes.

"You aren't scaring me Bella," Dean said "And I'm not letting you go like this."

"You can't stop me." I said.

I raised my hand and Dean flew into the wall then slumped to the ground. Sam came at me and I did the same to him. My eyes back to normal and I immediately felt guilty for hurting the only family I really had left.

"Bravo," Crowley said, "You are quite powerful I can't wait to see what you can do with the angel side of you."

"Shut up," I said, "Will they be alright?"

"All you did was throw them into a wall; a headache is all they will have." Crowley replied, "Let's go."

Dean's point of view

"Ow," I said rubbing my head and looked around, "Bell?"

"She's gone," Sam said sitting up, "She packs quite punch doesn't she?"

"When didn't she pack a punch?" I asked standing up. "How long we been out?"

"Maybe ten minutes." Sam said, "They are probably already at the college." Sam said, "We shouldn't have done that; doubt her I mean."

"Yea," I replied, "I'll make it up to her later and she make up for throwing me into a wall. Let's get going."'

We got to the college campus and headed straight for Renee's lecture hall. Guns, holy water, and knife ready.

"Dean look," Sam said and we noticed a light on in the lecture hall.

We peered through the window and saw Crowley and Bella facing at least six demons other than Meg who held a knife at Renee's throat.

"Well, well," Meg said looking towards the window, "Looks like we have some more company."

Suddenly Sam and I were grabbed from behind and pushed into the hall;

"Sammy, Dean how are ya?" Meg asked, "Glad you could join the party."

"Yea," I said, "I wouldn't miss a party like this although I think you need some booze to really kick it up a notch."

The demon to my right landed a left hook in my jaw.

"Careful Dean-o my guys have a short temper." Meg said then looked at Bella, "You have two choices you can either give up or watch Dean, Sam, and little Aunt Renee here die; your choice."

"They aren't going to do it Bella." Crowley said. "Meg's lying, you know that.

"He's right," Meg said and took the knife she held and dug it into Renee's back then shoved her to Bella, "None of you are leaving."

Bella caught Renee and held her. I could see the shock come over Bella's face as blood started to pool. Sam and I took this as an opportunity and broke free of our captives. Sam started shooting and I helped Bella pull Renee behind her metal desk.

"I'm so sorry aunt Renee." Bella said tears rolling down her face.

"It's not…your fault." Renee said and coughed up blood. The knife had plunged directly into her lungs and they were filling with blood, "You have to fight them."

"I can't." Bella said.

"You can; embrace your gifts." Renee said weakly.

"They aren't gifts." Bella said.

"Yes they are; otherwise God would not allow you to be here." Renee said, "Our family tree shows us our history, but we decide our future. You're messed up family tree does not have to be YOUR legacy." She said and raised her hand, "You can stop Raphael and the demons; you have to accept what you are, but decide who you want to be."

"Nature vs. Nurture." Bella said laughing a little.

"Exactly." Renee said, "NEVER forget we knew where you came from, but we loved you anyway. You decide where you go and who you are; no one else can do that."

The light in Renee's eyes slipped away letting us know she was gone.

"We gotta get out of here." Sam yelled while he continued to shoot.

"Hold on kiddies." Crowley said as he reached up to grab us Bella grabbed his hand.

"No," She said not looking at us. Slowly she turned her head and her eyes were black, but around the outside a light white was present, "They're mine."

Bella stood up exposing herself to Meg and the others.

"Oh," Meg said mockingly, "Looks like the half-breed wants to play in the big leagues. Get her."

The demons pulled out their guns and started shooting I moved to push Bella out of the way, but Crowley stopped me.

"Watch." He said and I did.

Bella's hand was up and the bullets coming at her had been stopped by an unseen force field.

"My turn," Bella said and a bright light came out of her hand causing the demons to be flung into the wall; they were pinned.

"Is that all you got?" Meg asked defiantly, "You don't have a clue the powers you wield. You are nothing more than a stain on this world; you don't belong in any world, heaven, hell, or earth. Just accept your death and do yourself a favor."

"You're wrong." Bella said calmly her eyes still that spooky black with the white outlining, "I belong where I want to be and right now I want to be killing you. You took someone from me, but you aren't going to die yet." Bella let Meg go, but the others were still trapped, "Run Meg, tell everyone that the demonic angel is coming and if they dare they can try to stop me, but you'll lose."

Meg quickly ran and Bella turned back to the others. She opened her hand slowly closing it like pulling something invisible out and slowly black smoke started seeping from their mouths, eyes, ears, and noses. I instantly had a flashback of Sammy when he was on demon blood. Once all the demons were out of the bodies Bella's eyes turned pure white and glow surrounded her body and it outlined the black smoke. Suddenly the smoke dissipated leaving no trace of what was once there; not even sulfur.

Bella's eyes slowly returned to normal and she looked at us;

"That was interesting." Bella said and then she collapsed.

**A/N: I'M BACK! After a very difficult few months I finally found inspiration for this story and have returned. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of work into it and it took a lot of energy. **

**A lot of this chapter is inspired by Breaking Benjamin songs, but the one that I think fits this is Sooner or Later.**

**Please you guys review. I really want to know if I'm going in the right direction or if I need to step back and re-evaluate.**


End file.
